


The Virtues of Sin

by wackiedominion



Series: The Sins, The Virtues [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Avengers Feels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Seven Deadly Sins, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackiedominion/pseuds/wackiedominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU. This is not a normal hunt for Tony Stark. He was chasing a monster but found a lost and frightened Bruce Banner. As Bruce is thrown into the Hunter world, he begins to discover not everything is as it seems. Is he merely another victim of the supernatural, or is he part of a divine plan that would change the world? (No Supernatural knowledge needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Powder Keg!

It had been a long hunt that finally seemed to have panned out.  After three long months of searching and tracking, Tony finally felt that he might actually be able to catch his prey.  

This one had been a difficult case.  A massive being would show up out of nowhere, destroy a town, and then vanish as if nothing happened.  The police and other authorities tried to pass it off as a tornado and an earthquake at the same time, but that was so fake even the general populous did not believe it.  It had monster written all over it.  Which one though was up for debate.

None of the lore Tony could find matched up with the story.  Nothing could just destroy a whole town without leaving behind a few signs.  Monsters usually liked to keep a low profile to avoid hunters.  This one, though, was acting like a beacon.  Tony was not sure what to think of it.  Could it be something new?

It was another late night in the high-end hotel room, nice top shelf scotch in hand, when he began consolidating his evidence before the hunt began in the morning and he finally closed in on his mystery monster.

"JARVIS, run through the lore again.  Make sure that this is a new thing before I go out and kill myself."

"Of course sir." His AI replied.

It was so much simpler and faster to use JARVIS over the old fashioned way of reading book after dusty book of legends.  Sorting everything into a nice portable database was definitely the way to go; saved so much time.

"Confirmed.  Data matches no known lore.  Probability of it being an unidentified monster 85%.  Suggested weapons:  unknown.  Known weaknesses:  unknown."

"Any good news?"  Tony sighed upon hearing the outcome.

"Known strengths: unknown."

"That's the spirit!"  Tony agreed jokingly and guzzled down his drink.

"Suggested partner: -"

"I don't need a partner Jarv, we've been over this."  Tony shook his head.  "Just wake me up in the morning and we'll get this guy."

"Of course sir."

* * *

Bruce's eyes snapped open from his nightmare as he sat up straight in his make-shift bed.  He looked wildly around at his surroundings and, when he found no one around, slumped his shoulders with a sigh.  He ran his fingers through his messy hair and leaned against the wall of the abandoned house.

It had been one hell of three month so far.  He found himself losing his memories every other day; waking up half-naked in a pit that looked like he was a meteor that crashed into the Earth, surrounded by rubble and silence.  He could not even tell if this was real life anymore.

Bruce pulled his over-sized button-up shirt that he stole from around the last pit he woke up in over his skinny torso and pulled himself off of the wall.  He noticed light streaming in through a broken window and realized that he had slept in far too late.

“Keep moving, Banner.  Gotta keep moving," he muttered as he rubbed his eyes and headed for the exit.

Bruce grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door in his haste, nearly running into a man whose hand was raised to the knob's level on the other side.

Tony did what he always had done and took control of the situation quickly.

"Surprise, Bitch!"  Tony smiled and threw a flask full of holy water into the man's face, making Bruce stumble back as he readied a knife.

Bruce fell backwards in surprise and landed on his bottom.  He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked up at the stranger.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at the stranger and paused when he saw the knife in the other's hands.

"Holy Water: No Effect."  Tony kneeled down and pulled the man's arm forward and slid the knife against the tender flesh just enough to draw a thin line of blood.  "Silver: No Effect."

Tony stood up and began pouring salt around the fallen man.  "Camera Distortions?"

"None, sir." JARVIS replied through Tony's earpiece.

Once the salt circle was in place Tony went over to a boarded window and ripped off a rotten plank, letting the bright light of dawn stream onto the man.  Bruce winced from the sudden action and the light change, but other than that, he did not seem to react.

"Cristo?"  Tony sighed as a last resort.  A mixture of a confused and terrified look, but nothing.  "Well, shit..."

Tony began to pace around the man, looking him over.  Either this guy was human, or maybe he was a witch?  Maybe he was just a hobo, he looked like a hobo.  No, the intel was solid.  His algorithms were never this wrong.  This was the guy; he just had to find out what he was.

Bruce had grabbed onto the cut on his arm and pushed himself back ruining the salt circle around him.  The man huddled himself into a corner, his eyes growing wild.  "What do you want with me?"  He choked out, his body beginning to shudder.

Tony rolled his eyes at the huddled man on the floor.  He pulled out a syringe and took off the cap.  "If you have anything you want to tell me, now would be the time.  I know what you’ve done."  Tony leaned forward, readying the needle.  "Did you really think no one would notice Oklahoma, New Mexico, Kansas?!  I've been chasing you for months. Now tell me what you are, or we are taking a little trip and I'll just have to find out."

Tony looked down at the broken trail that Bruce left, looking for any sign of what he really was, when he noticed that where the other's blood fell on the salt, the salt was melted.  He looked back up at the man to see his eyes glowing a bright green, his skin sweaty and tingeing a greenish color.

"Ah.... Jarv?  Intel!  Do I have anything on this?"  Tony whispered as he began backing away to get a better vantage point as he readied his shot gun.

"None, sir."

"Well, could he be a Shifter? What is the probability that this is an intimidation tactic?"

"Negative.  Shifters have an aversion to Silver, sir.  Percent of intimidation tactic: 45, 44, 43, 42 - "

"Right, decreasing, got it."  Tony looked at the man as he began shuddering in the corner.  "Suggested tactic?"

"A strategic retreat might be in order, sir."

Tony took one more look at the man then back at the shot gun in his hands.  It was filled with salt rounds, and lucky him, salt was ineffective.

"Agreed."  Tony shouted and quickly left the building.

Tony heard the man groan and shout for a minute and he paused outside of the building.  He turned around at the sound of a crash.  The building rumbled and then the air around him fell silent.  A large roar ripped through the building as it started to crumble around the monster.

The monster was huge, at least eight feet, likely still growing.  Solid green and muscle stood very angrily before him.  Tony was in sheer awe and panic for a moment, but only a moment.  Soon he had his shotgun trained on the monster.  Salt or no salt aversion, a bullet to the chest is still a bullet to the chest.

"Okay, I might be a bit over my head, but you don't know who you are dealing with.  Come at me!"

The monster glared down at him and shook in anger.  He let out a roar and charged at Tony, fists bigger than trash can lids ready to slam down on him.

Tony managed a sloppy roll out of the way.  Fighting was never his strong suit.  His style was more get in-get out before the monsters even knew what hit them.  He had to find a way out of this.  He had to re-establish his advantage.

"Have you read David and Goliath, big guy?"  Tony taunted as he picked a rock up from the ground.  The monster roared in response and tried to crush Tony again. "Yeah, I haven't either.  But I have the gist of it.  Apparently, it went like this!"  Tony hurled the rock at the monster’s head.  The monster just blinked when the rock snapped into pieces on contact, leaving a small smudge behind.  Tony just shook his head.  "So much for that.  How about some lightening?"  Tony pushed a button on his watch and suddenly a bolt of electricity jumped from the watch to the smudge.

The monster fell to the ground.

"Ha!  That, my friend, is some super conductive goop I've invented.  Conducts electricity like crazy!  You doin' okay big fella?"

The monster let out a groan and started to shrink in size, leaving a much smaller man behind in the crevice it made.  The man raised his head slightly from the ground and opened his glazed-over eyes.  He let out one last moan as his eyes closed and his face fell into the dirt, the dust subsiding from the effort.

"So he is some new kind of shape-shifter."  Tony mused as he readied another syringe full of a sedative and injected the man.  "He obviously does change shape.  But I've never seen one immune to silver.... Are you new?"  Tony lifted the guy up and put him in his car.  "Well this will be fun, huh, Jarv?  I get to claim my own monster."

"I'll begin work on an appropriate name then, shall I?  Perhaps something with 'Stark' in it?"

"Very funny, JARVIS.  Very, very funny."

* * *

Bruce woke up, his head heavy and his vision blurred.  He shook his head slowly and tried to raise a hand only to find his arms tied down to a chair.  He started to pull at the restraints in a panic and found himself stuck.  He tried to get a look at his surroundings, only to find himself in absolute darkness.

Bruce felt like he had jumped out of his skin when a door suddenly slammed open.  A stream of light poured in from the doorway with a shadowy figure in the center.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the figure said nonchalantly as he kicked the door closed with a low sweep of his leg.  They were once again in darkness, the only sounds being Bruce's breathing and the stranger's steps.  Bruce heard a click and he flinched at the sudden light that came from a lamp next to him.  He opened his eyes and saw the man who attacked him before standing over him.

"How ya doin'?"  The man said with a smile, squatting a little to be at eye level.  "Feel like talking? Cause I've got soooo many questions for you."

Bruce looked around the room with glazed eyes until he met the other's eyes.  His eyes suddenly refocused and he jumped back, the chair shuffling against the floor with him.  He looked down at his lap and took noticeably deeper breaths.

"Let's start with your name,” Tony said standing up, turning a monitor on and filling the room with a weak blue light.  "I've been calling you 'Spanky' but I don't think your parents were that mean to you."

When Bruce had calmed himself down, he looked up at the other man.  "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, that all depends on you, Spanky."  Tony smiled and looked around the room for something.  "First, I'm going to find out what you are.  Then, I'll find out if you’re dangerous.  Kinda have a good idea on that, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that I was kinda-sorta threatening you.  Finally, if you turn out to be a good boy, I might just let you go, if not, well..."  Tony flashed another smile.  "I'll have to kill you."

Bruce gulped and looked back down at his lap.  "I...I don't know w-what I am," he muttered, almost to himself.

Tony pulled a clear glass monitor in front of Bruce and began tapping it in random places, making those places glow.  "That's what I thought, Spanky.  Most monsters are made by accident, but sometimes it is hereditary.  So, did your parent's show any signs of shape-shifting?"

Bruce looked up at the monitor as the other worked on it, peering over the man's shoulders to get a peek.  "N-no.  No.  At least, I don't think so..."

"Hm.... Been bit by anything?  Dogs, Hobos...?"

"I can't remember."

"Darn.  That means we can't rule-out shifter. . .” Tony flipped something in his hand.  "Allergic to anything?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the object hidden in Tony's hand.  "Why, so you can kill me?"

"No, just trying to determine what you are. Most monsters have an adverse reaction to some things.  Mostly silver, salt, and holy water; covers all the bases.  But you passed all the tests with nothing.  Just wanted to make sure you weren't something standard. You might be pagan... How old are you Spanky?"

"Stop calling me that.  I'm 34," Bruce answered as Tony turned back to the monitor.  

"Gotta call you something.  You won't tell me your name."  Tony pushed a few more buttons.  “Hrm... Too young to be something pagan…”

"Why do you even care about finding out what I am?  You didn't seem too keen on asking questions earlier."

 "I care because if what you are is contagious I won't be able to let you go in good faith that you won't cause more monsters."  He pushed some more buttons. "I'm sorry about earlier; it's routine.  I didn’t do anything that would have really hurt a human; just enough for it to seem super random and a bit scary.  I deal with things that should not be allowed to see the light of day.  That hurt people.  I have to make sure you won't hurt people."

Bruce gaped at him.  "What do you mean, contagious?  What do you mean, 'cause more monsters'?  How was that considered a 'routine' practice?!  How is any of this normal?!" Bruce scoffed and shook his head.  "This is insane," he muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.  "And what in the world is that carved into the ceiling?!"

"It’s a devil’s trap.”  Tony said automatically.

“Look, I'm just a normal guy, alright?  I had a job like a normal guy, I had a home like a normal guy, and then I wake up three months ago in a crater, parts of people and buildings all around me!  Do you still want to continue to go on and talk to me about how this is just a routine for you?!"  He snarled.

Tony sighed and walked over to Bruce, and then proceeding to sit on a rolly chair he pulled from the darkness.  "Look, I know this is confusing.  Hell, I was thrust into this mess just like you were."  Tony ran a hand across his face and tried to compose his thoughts.  "There are things out there.  Scary things.  Horror movie things.  Every classic monster you have ever heard of, and some you haven't even dreamed of, is real.  All of it.  Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, you name it, I've probably killed it.  Most of the time these guys live just under the radar.  They try really, really hard not to get noticed and cover up their tracks under an unsolved death or two.  But I can't stand by and let monsters go around killing people.  There are innocent people like you who should never have to know that Dracula and the Wolfman are right next door getting ready to eat them.  I try to remove these nightmares from the world.  Now, if I can figure out what you are, I may be able to cure you.  There are lots of monsters that come about from curses; maybe you pissed off a witch or something.  I don't know...  If I can't completely cure you, I can at least get you to a point where you won't hurt anyone."

Bruce gripped the arm of his chair in a fist and started to shake, rattling the chair along with him.  "You think that you can 'cure me' or at least 'get me to a point where I won't hurt anyone'?" he growled through gritted teeth.  "Getting me to the point where I won't hurt anyone would only mean my death, which is impossible!  You don't think I've already tried?!  I’ve tried everything just to die!  And each time I kept waking up with more death around me in a whole new location!"

Bruce paused, wide-eyed at how he had gotten to such an angered state.  He took a few breaths and looked away. "I... I can't stop getting angry all of the time.  I-if you really think that you can kill me, go ahead and try.  I promise that you won't like the results."

Tony paused and looked around the room.  "Well, I tried killing you; not gonna do that again until I know what will work.  JARVIS, note that Spanky gets angry quickly and often.  See if anything matches that.  And I mean anything.  Mind sharing any other bits of information?  I mean, you seem to have exhausted science, so why not try some magic?  Or counter-spells at least.  You're blood is mildly corrosive, so it's difficult to study it.”  

Tony leaned closer to Bruce, a hand hovering over his arm in attempted comfort.  “Come on, help me get you stable.  Honestly, you’re lucky I found you first.  Other hunters would take your head off before you had a chance blink."

"Calling me Spanky isn't helping the situation," Bruce muttered.  "My name is Robert Banner.  Call me Bruce.  And magic?  I don't know any of that.  I...I'm a gamma physicist.  I only know science."

"Well, Bruce,” Tony rubbed his hands together.  "Like I said, there is more to the world than what the common man knows.  Lots of scary things, but a few cool things too.  Now I'm not a witch, ‘cause I kill those, but I know my way around a summoning spell, or a counter spell.  If you were cursed to be in this state, then I can find a spell to break the curse.  So if you’re cursed... Ate anything odd?  Oo, maybe you pissed off a god... that never ends well.  Maybe a trickster?  How were you before this?  Were you angry?  Did people want you to be more assertive?  Did you wish to be stronger?  Take some bad steroids at the gym?  I can go on."

"Do you ever stop?" Bruce leaned his head back and groaned.  He looked back at him.  "Look, like I said: I only know science.  I don't know any tricksters; I don't know anything about spells, or curses, or anything!  I don't know what else I can say." He frowned and looked down at his restraints.  "Will you let me out of this already?  It’s starting to cut into my skin."

"Only if you promise not to transform into a giant again and crush me."  Tony offered.  "As a sign of good faith?"

Bruce looked him dead in the eyes.  "I can't control it, remember?"

"Sure you can."  Tony said, hand hovering over the glowing panel.  "You're not a monster right now, are you?  You’ve got this.  First step is to try right?"

Bruce let out a snort.  "I'm not sure if you are just that trustworthy of a guy, or if you are incredibly stupid.  I promise that I won't try to kill you if I can control it."

"Good, good, ‘cause there is a list a mile long for my head and I know quite a few people who would be very angry at you for cutting in line."  Tony said and pushed a button on the panel.  Suddenly the clamps slid away and Bruce was free.  "Name's Tony.  Welcome to the powder keg."


	2. What is My Life?

"Now, the madness begins." Tony patted Bruce lightly on the back and led him out of the dark room and into a much brighter, much larger room where one of the walls was just a large window showing off a cityscape.  The other walls were too far away to really determine what was on them.  The room was relatively bare with plenty of floor space and a sunken living room at one end and a full kitchen on the other.

"Like the view?"  Tony said behind Bruce.  Tony was pulling a box off of the door frame, making a thin blue light vanish from the door frame.  He pocketed the box and began walking towards the kitchen.

Bruce walked towards a window and paused in the middle of the room.  He looked out the window, turning his head to and fro to get a better view.  "Yeah, sure." He turned to look at the hunter.  "Where are we exactly?"

"Ah... Tony looked in a cabinet for a second and pulled out a bottle and gave it a good sniff.  "New York.  I only keep scotch in New York.  You want a glass?"

"New York."  Bruce said with the best straight face he could make.  "We were in Arkansas when I was last awake."

"Yeah, well."  Tony took a sip with one hand and pulled the box out of his pocket with the other.  "This thing is still kinda temperamental.  It's a...Portable safe house.  Put it up and it opens a pocket dimension where, if anything goes south, I can leave a monster in for a while.  It has some teleportation properties so that I can get back home, but which home is up for debate.  Plus it makes travel so much more discrete"

"So you... put me in a pocket dimension." Bruce smacked his lips together.  "Do you have any vampires in Indiana too?"

"Nah, it would be a waste of resources.  It's difficult to keep track of more than a few dimensions.  It makes for a great portable lab too.  Can't have everyone in my Hunter space."

Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "What is my life?" he muttered.

"It's a mess now, my friend."  Tony smiled and handed Bruce an unasked for drink.  "But no one gets into this business with a level head.  It's always 'Werewolves ate my sister!' or 'My neighbor was a pagan god this whole time!' or 'Uncle Bill is a ghost and he won’t stop reading my email!'  Really, you’re getting the routine deal."

Bruce frowned at the drink and, after a moment of contemplation, put it on the coffee table.  "Thanks, but no thanks.  I don't really think that’s a good idea right now."

"Suit yourself, but this business runs on alcohol."  Tony took another long drink and sat on a couch.  "So tell me about you.  Where ya from?  Any enemies?"

Bruce moved over to the other side of the table and sat down stiffly on the other chair.  "I'm from New Mexico.  I was a research physicist at University of New Mexico. I..."  He frowned and put his chin on the top of his folded hands.  "I don't really remember having any enemies.  It’s not like I talk to people a lot.  I usually just kept to myself."

"Okay, that matches with the first incident... What was the very last thing you remember before crater town?"

Bruce sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing them up and down his head.  "I... remember going to work.  I was working on this generator outside of the school's main campus for a few months now.  There was... there was something... Something went wrong.  Everything hurt.  When I came to, everyone was... dead."  He let out a soft, sad laugh.  "You know, I thought that I was lucky to be alive.  I found out how much that was a lie after the police showed up.  They kept questioning me; pushing me.  I panicked.  I got scared, and then... then I got really mad."  He looked back up at Tony.  "I woke up later in a different state."

"Hm... So it is likely to assume that the experiment did this to you.  Sounds to me that something decided to keep you alive..."  Tony breathed in heavily. "This maybe more complicated than I thought....”

"Oh, how lovely," Bruce muttered as he rolled his eyes and laid back into the couch.

“Hey I’m not out of ideas yet.”  Tony scoffed.  “Talk to anyone strange at a crossroads before the accident?"

"A crossroads...no.  I don't even remember how the accident happened.  I just remembered something... wrong happening."

"Well that's good.  That means that this might not be your fault.  Option two is you might be possessed, temporarily of course."  Tony mused a little.  "An entity could have a tracing spell on you that activates when you are threatened... That influence might also explain the anger...  But you didn’t react to the salt or holy water, and you could leave the devil's trap.  Of course that was also when you were human...."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that a demon might be possessing you whenever you feel threatened.  It could be that they want you alive at any cost, and to ensure that, they possess you, mutate you, and decimate everything in a ten mile radius to make sure you are safe."

"Then what can we do about it?"

"We go to the tattoo parlor and get you an anti-possession tattoo."

Bruce frowned.  "I'm sorry; I can't tell if you're using sarcasm here or not.  At this point, I'm not really sure what is real and what isn't."

"Come on Brucie-boy, no self respecting hunter goes a-hunting without one.  Demon's don't need permission after all."

"And what happens if I start to bleed?"

"Hm... Maybe we should try a temporary. Oh, henna, that will last for a few days.  It would give us a chance to experiment with it. I mean, preferably you would get a more permanent solution, but if the henna one works, we can get you the real one."

"As much as I'd like to say that experimenting is probably a bad idea, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Well, either I try to cure you or I dump you in a pocket dimension for the rest of eternity.  You know, since killing you won't work."  

Bruce suddenly glared and sat up straight, his hands curled into fists.  "I'd like to see you try, you little shit."  Bruce’s eyes went wide after he realized what he said and he looked over at the hunter and curled into himself.  "Sorry!  I'm sorry.  I-I didn't mean to say that."

"It’s okay buddy, I've been called worse."  Tony patted Bruce lightly on the shoulder.  "I'll make a few calls and see if I can get someone up here to give you some ink, then I’ll see if I know anyone who might have a clue about what you are.  In the mean time make yourself at home.  You must be hungry, order whatever you want, just pick up the phone and tell them what you want and reception will take care of the rest."

"T-Thanks, Tony."

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

Tony groaned on a hard metal table in the dark.  He did not know where he was or what was really going on.  Everything hurt and he could not seem to move.

"Well then, what do we have here?"  A smooth voice echoed through the darkness.  "A broken man in such a sorry state."

Tony shot up from his position and instantly regretted it.  His sore muscles strained from the restraints he was put under and he felt himself gasp the rest of his air from his lungs from the pain.  He fell back to the table and rolled his head.  "Ugh.  Don't get me wrong, stranger-danger; I've been in worse spots than this."

"Oh I would hesitate to make that claim."  The man stepped forward and brushed the palm of his hand over the man's chest, making a few ribs crack under the slight pressure.  "You are just a step beyond death's door."

Tony let out a groan from the pressure.  "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one-"

"You would have one useless nickel,”  The man interrupted,  “if you were given one for every time that statement has been uttered in truth.  You are dead Mr. Stark. Or was, I woke you to offer an...opportunity."

“That’s impossible.”  Tony laughed a little, but it turned into a cough.  “People can’t raise the dead.”

“No, but a demon can.”  The man smiled down at Tony; as he did his eyes turned pitch black.  “I am Loki.  And I have come to offer you a deal.”

"Go to Hell."

"All in good time, my friend.  All in good time.  And when I do, I suspect you will be coming with me."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"With your record Stark, I doubt that Heaven will welcome you.  An arms dealer, really?  The Merchant of Death entering the pearly-white gates.  You have so much blood on your hands; I find it hard to believe Heaven will just forget all of the innocent lives you helped kill; all of the souls you have profited from."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ugh, blah blah blah.  Get to the point already.  Are all demons such showboaters?”

"Very well.  I offer the standard bargain.  I shall free you, and you will be healed and home.  And in return you will be mine to do with as I please in ten years time.  How does that sound?"

"Oh come on.  You know I'm worth much more than that."

"Maybe in this world, but a human soul is a human soul.  Honestly are you in a position to negotiate?"

“Immortality or nothing.”  Tony coughed.  “If I’m selling my soul I’m got to make sure it’s damn worth it.  Oh and it better be the kind where I don’t age or anything.  I don’t want to be tricked into being a living skeleton or anything cheap like that.”

Loki laughed.  “Immortality is a heavy burden, and what would I get for my bargain?”  He paused.  “Fifteen years and you do as I command all the while.”

“I’m Tony Stark!  I’m my own boss for a reason…Twenty years of immortality and in exchange I’ll give you some stock options.  My stock went up fifty points yesterday.  You could use some cash right?  Can’t buy fancy scarves like that with souls now can you?”

Loki laughed and shook his head.  “I shall grant you immortality, if that is what you wish,” Loki placed his hand on the table, “but only as long as it pleases me.  You will be given at least ten more years, as a grace period; after that, well, that depends on you.  In exchange, you will do as I command for as long as you live after the ten years.  This is my final offer.  You either take it now, or I return you to death and you can take your chances with the powers that be.  You are in no position to bargain any further.”

"I'm in an interesting position for some of the women I've come across," Tony nodded towards the restraints.  Loki continued to stare, seemingly unimpressed.  "Fine.  You know what?  You've got a deal.  I still have stuff to do, places to go, women to see, demon scum like you to kill.  I’m Tony Stark.  You know that I’ll find a way to kill you eventually. You know, since I’m the Merchant of Death and all that."

"Now I do not like threats Mr. Stark..."  Loki purred and placed a hand over the man's chest.  "But a deal is a deal. Brace yourself; I have never been known to be gentle."

"I like it rough," he smirked.

"Oh, I think I am going to like you."  Loki suddenly pushed his hand deeper and deeper into Tony's chest.  His hand was practically on Tony's beating heart before he suddenly pulled his hand back.  Then everything felt better.  No more broken bones, no more internal bleeding or severe head trauma.  He felt better than new.  The restrains suddenly broke and Tony stood up. It was then that he noticed the soft blue glow coming from his chest.

Tony put his hands up to his chest and placed them gently on the blue light.

"Here is our deal, Stark, just so we are clear."  Loki smiled.  "I like you; I think you will be interesting.  So as we agreed, you will be immortal for as long as I wish, ten years at the very least though.  But remember, once that time is up, you will be all mine.  Live, die; it is all my desire.  You could live ten more years, maybe a hundred, we'll see how long you keep my interest.  But just to make sure you do not go anywhere."  Loki put his hand over the blue glow.  "I've displaced your soul.  It is right here, right where I can see it; right where I can take it whenever I want."

Tony glared.  "You know, I'm pretty sure that's not how contract law works.  What happens if I say no?"

"You have already said yes."  Loki then pulled Tony close and kissed him softly.  The moment their lips touched, Tony knew something was wrong.  It was not the fact that he was kissing a man, a few drunken New Years parties had already pushed the borders of this comfort zone farther than the average man, but it was something more profoundly wrong with the act.  He felt down in his very being that this deal was a mistake.  He knew, even more than he knew his own name, that his soul was no longer his own; that he belonged to this demon for the rest of time.  It made him feel sick, like he wanted to run away.  Tony tried to grab the man’s shoulders to push him away and break the bargain, but Loki held him too tight.  Another punch of power broke Tony’s efforts and shook his being again with that broken feeling like he just betrayed the world.  Right when Tony managed to push away, he realized he was back in his mansion.  "Sealed with a kiss, Mr. Stark.”  Loki tapped his lips.  “All official now."

Tony looked around at his newest location and scratched his head.  "Well, shit.  What do I do now?"

"Live, laugh, love,” Loki smiled.  "Entertain me.  As a hint, I do love bloodshed.  Maybe a few pranks at other's expense?"

"Nah, that's not really my style," Tony smirked.  “Being killed by my own weapons has me thinking that maybe my company should be going in a more... less-lethal direction.”

"Well, either way.  I look forward to your show.  I might just have to throw some things your way just to keep things interesting.  A few murders for you to solve perhaps?"

"Listen here!” Tony looked up at Loki with a glare.  “The deal was to bring me back to life not take lives!  I’m not playing your games if it means hurting more people!  You leave me and humanity alone or I’ll-"

"You will what?"  Loki said, hand halfway pulling out Tony's soul.  Tony let out a gasp as the light stretched. "You will kill me? You will make me regret ever finding an interest in you?  I told you, I. Do Not. Like. Being. Threatened!"  Loki painfully shoved Tony's soul back into place, making Tony lose his balance and fall.

Tony cried out and clenched his chest.  "You son of a bitch," he rasped.  "If you harm another human life in these games of yours, I’ll drag you out of Hell and personally kick your ass!"

"That will not be necessary, dear Stark, you will be in Hell with me."  Loki smirked.  "I will be keeping an eye on you.  If you ever get stuck on one of my games just give me a call.  And if you step out of line,” Loki smiled.  "I'll send Fenrir to come collect."  Tony could not see it but he could hear a soft sinister growl right behind Loki.  It was the first time he had heard it, but deep down he knew it belonged to only one thing: a Hellhound.

His eyes widened at the sound and Loki's smile grew wider.  With a haunting laugh, Loki disappeared from the room, leaving Tony alone with the fainting sound of laughter and growls.  What kind of messed up world had he gotten himself into? 

* * *

Tony looked on as Bruce was getting the henna tattoo in the other room.  It took him a while to find someone willing to come out and do it no questions asked.  Not many felt comfortable applying what looked to be occult symbols on a random guy.  Granted it really was occult symbols on a random guy, but they did not need to know that.

"Loki."  Tony said flatly.  He did not need to wait long for the familiar feeling of dread and sass to fill the air, signifying his presence.  "Was this you?"

Tony could feel the demon's smug smile.  "Perhaps.  Does it not interest you?"

Tony glared at the demon and then walked to the other side of the bar and started pouring another drink.  "I gotta say that I've never seen anything like this; it’s a real head-scratcher."

“I aim to please. This should keep us both entertained for a while.”  Loki said proudly.

“Now fix him.”

"Whatever do you mean?"

Tony thudded the bottle onto the counter and quickly shot his drink back.  He put the glass down and leaned onto the counter with his hands.  "Oh, you know what I mean.  Screwing with innocent people for the hell of it?  Where do you get off?!  Change him back to normal.  Now!"

"Watch your tone, Stark, you do not command me.  Your promised ten years are up; I command you now and forevermore.”  Loki sighed heavily.  “And besides, the usual fare was beginning to bore me."  Loki began to pace around the room.  "Vampire here, shifter there, the occasional ghost or demon.  It was just getting so very predictable.  I assumed I did this man a favor.  I saved his life, after all!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you were the one who put his life in danger in the first place?"

Loki grinned slightly.  "Fenrir might have caused a bit of a panic in collecting one of your friend's associates, yes.  But I did my part and helped the good Doctor the best I could given how much radiation he was exposed to. I would consider that a good deed.  His selection was pure coincidence, however.  He saved your life actually; I was going to come collect you next.  But his presence, as well as other circumstances, changed my mind."

"Getting bored of me already, are you?  I didn't know demons have such a short attention span."

"When you do something so much as to have a formula, a routine, it does get a bit dull.  I can only watch you hunt ghosts for so long before I begin to think watching you fill out paperwork is more entertaining."

"Well, you got your chance to see a good show.  Now fix this."

"You want me to cure him?"  Loki shook his head with a smile. "No."

"And why not?"

"I have use of him.  And besides, I cure him, and the gamma-radiation within him will kill him very slowly and very painfully.  I assume you do not want another death on your hands."  Loki stole a glance over to Bruce.  "Now if he were willing to make a deal, that would be different story entirely."

Tony's glare deepened.  "You've been planning this all along, haven't you?"

"Just a nudge in the right direction here and there; making sure you would find him first… making sure that he would stay alive long enough for you to find him.  Nothing but setting up the game.  Now it's time to see where the dice fall."

"I'm not going to leave his side.  If you want to make a deal with him, I'll be there to talk him out of it."

"Well if he is willing to make a deal, by all means, let me know.  But that would be the boring end to this story.  I would rather see him struggle.  Unlike you in that cave, he has a way out.  He can learn to control himself if he gives it some effort.  He might actually come as a use to you; I know I have plans for him.  And I do get bored of you only talking to those machines of yours.  You could use some friends to spice things up."

"If you aren't going to help out in anyway, you can get the hell out of my house."

"You called me here, Stark, don’t forget that.  I told you I would give you a hint if you got stuck, so here you go.”  Loki paused.  “He is human, Stark.  Well, as close to human as he is going to get.  And no amount of science or magic can cure him.  You can either kill him, and trust me, if you want to, I will gladly make sure it will work; or you can struggle with him and give me a show.  Besides, if he kills you I'll just bring you back to life and you can try again.  I did promise you immortality, after all."

"Great, thanks for the info.  Have a safe flight home, dear."

"Oh I will, darling."  Loki waved and vanished before Tony's eyes.  "Entertain me, Stark, and be a good boy."


	3. Well that was Fun

A minute after Loki vanished, Bruce walked up to Tony and stood in the doorway of the other room with the symbol on his arm still fresh.  

"Uh, hey.  Your friend says he’s done," he said softly, making Tony come back to reality.  Bruce stuck out his arm.  "This is what you wanted, right?"

Tony blinked slowly, seeming to break his frazzled state and looked at the mark.  "Yeah that should keep a demon out."  Tony threw the Henna man a wad of bills wrapped in a rubber band and the man walked to the elevator to leave.  "It would be better over your heart, though.  I'll buy a kit for next time.  It took a crazy amount of money just to get him to do your arm."

Bruce's eyes widened.  "That was lot of ...  I'm sorry.  I don't have any money, but I'll pay you back somehow.  Really.  Please don't spend any more money on me."

Tony almost laughed at Bruce's reaction.  "What, that? That was nothing.  Mostly hush money since I don't want anyone finding out I got a random hobo an occult tattoo in my house.  The media would have a field day if they found out.  Trust me, I have money to burn."

"You say that like you're a celebrity or something."

“Well, my name is on the building."

"Uh, sorry.  I couldn't get a good view of the outside while I was unconscious and tied up," he muttered.  "Wait, a rich man named Tony?  ...You're Tony Stark," Bruce answered himself.  He sighed and put his hands behind his head, turning away.  "A celebrity that leads a double-life as a demon hunter.  Just when you thought you saw it all."

“Yeah, Double-O me.  Living a secret life of action and adventure."  Tony shook his head.  "Nah, I mostly provide recon and funding and stuff.  Occasionally I hunt, but only when I know I can handle it or I want to know what something is, like your case."

"Speaking of that, you were saying something about talking to someone who might have a clue about me?"

Tony paused.  "Yeah... I spoke to him while you were in make-up.  He’s never heard of a demon possessing someone so much as to create a mutation.  I think this might be something new.  Something, not magical, or supernatural.  Maybe the accident?"

Bruce pursed his lips and put his hand to his chin.  "Maybe... do you have any idea what we could do to get that information?"

"Well for starters we could check your old work.  I mean that's where you were normal last, right?  If this were a normal hunt, I would start at the scene of the crime."  Tony began walking down a hallway and Bruce followed.  "We'll look there for clues, maybe figure out what happened to you.  I'll bring some sensors and we'll see what we find."

"Well, that would be a good idea, except for the fact that I'm kind of public enemy number one over there.  Do you really want to be seen walking around with a suspect in several mur-... crimes?  Unless you have a solution for that, of course."

"Hey, from all the news and police reports on the event they have no idea who or even what did this.  You, as Bruce Banner, is, for all intents and purposes, missing in action.  I've been following you for months and I still didn’t know what you even looked like.  It'll be fine."  Tony opened up one door and Bruce followed him inside.  "Besides, everyone trusts a man in a suit."  Tony opened up a closet door revealing row after row of freshly pressed suits.  "Pick one out that fits and matches your eyes.  Then take a shower.  That way you won't look and smell like a hobo."

"I'm gonna ignore that last comment in favor of saying thanks," Bruce said as he walked into the closet.

* * *

Bruce caught Tony fiddling with the strange block when he came out in a fresh dark suit smelling like expensive soap and aftershave.  "Well don't you look like a million bucks. I've got our transportation all ready to go."

Bruce looked at the block in Tony's hand with a grimace.  "That might end badly if the 'transportation' is too... much for someone like me to take."

Tony made a face and looked from the block to Bruce and back.  True, the teleportation was a bit temperamental at times. He was man enough to admit that his spell-work was never 100%.  "Alright plan B.  Jarv, get the limo and tell the airport to get my plane ready for takeoff in 30."

“Right away, sir."

"This whole thing isn't going to be seen by the public-eye or anything, right?  I mean... the suits, the limo, a plane... it’s just, I don't know.  Kind of conspicuous, right?"

"Well a bit.  But as it turns out, your old lab is a subsidiary of one of my branch companies, so in a roundabout way, I own it.  It would be only natural for me to make an appearance and survey what happened so that," Tony pulled out his phone.  “‘We can work to prevent such a horrible tragedy in the future and build a brighter tomorrow for us and for our children.' Or something like that."

Bruce snorted at Tony's remark.  "Okay, okay.  I believe you.  Let's just get going."

"Alright.  Oh, and before I forget."  Tony rushed up to Bruce and quickly fastened a clip-on name tag to his lapel.  "From now on you are the co-head of my R&D department.  That should keep some eyes off of you, Dr. Spankinski."  Tony could not help but smile at the code name.

"You really enjoy flirting with danger, don't you?" Bruce felt a small smile curl on his lips.

"Me and danger are friends with benefits."  Tony smiled and led the pair to the elevator.  "Come on, your limo awaits."

Down stairs Bruce and Tony were met by a nearly abandoned lobby.  Sure there were people buzzing about here and there, but most seemed to keep their distance upon seeing the boss.  Once outside Tony quickly jumped into the open limousine door, with Bruce right behind him.  Suddenly the door closed by itself and the car began instantly.  They did not even make eye contact with anyone on the way there.

"So, before we get there, I was wondering if I could take a look at your computer.  What did you call it, JARVIS?" Bruce asked.  "I mean, if not, its fine, but I thought maybe I should take a crash course in... demonology.  Before we get there, I mean."

"Oh, yeah sure.  Probably for the best you find out what is real and what isn't."  Tony fished a tablet from between the seats and handed it to Bruce.  "Jarv, make a profile for Bruce.  You tell him everything he needs to know.  Give him hunter clearance."

"With pleasure, sir," JARVIS answered as the tablet came to life.  Bruce squinted his eyes at the sea of text that flooded the screen.  "This is going to take me a while," he muttered as Tony leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

Even upon arriving at Tony's private air strip, Bruce still did not look up from the tablet.  Tony guided him silently and made sure he did not hurt himself or drop the tablet.  After a good couple of hours, the pilot spoke over the intercom and announced that the plane would be landing in twenty minutes within two miles of the research lab.  Bruce finally looked up and handed the tablet back to Tony’s free hand, the other holding a glass of scotch.  Tony frowned.

“Can you just put it down there?”

Bruce looked a bit confused, but nodded and put it down unquestioningly.

"I think that's the best I'm going to get for now.  Once we land I should be able to point us in the right direction." Bruce sighed.  Tony finished his drink and handed it back to the stewardess, who pointed at the fasten seat belt sign with a stern face.  He caught himself mid-eye roll and snapped his belt on, giving her a wink.  The stewardess smiled and returned to her own seat at the front of the plane.

When the plane landed, Bruce was able to find the right direction to go and the two grabbed their bags and got into the sports car that was waiting for them.  They were stopped about a half mile from the scene by investigators.

"Excuse me, that's about as far as you can go, gentlemen," one of them called out to the two.  "This site is under investigation for a serious health violation.  I'm going to have to ask you to turn back."

Tony rolled down the window and held up a piece of paper.  "Yeah, we're from corporate here to examine the area and assess the damages and blah, blah, you know the drill."

"I'm going to need to see some identi- Mr. Stark!  I'm sorry, sir.  Please continue in this direction," the investigator flustered.  Tony waved him off and drove on.

They drove up just a few minutes more and Tony waved off the other investigators on site.  After some protest, the two were finally alone right outside of the destroyed lab.

"Wait, Tony," Bruce called when Tony started to walk into the site.  "I wanted to thank you...for everything that you've done, but I can't ask you to keep going with me." Tony gave him a frown and Bruce interrupted before he could answer.  "I looked up my file.  I... I don't remember what happens to me when I...leave... and I wanted to see what I...become, so I looked it up and,"  Bruce looked the hunter in the eyes.  "I can't ask you to be around me anymore.  I appreciate all that you've done, but this is way over my head...over your head.  Please just leave me alone to do this myself."

Tony stifled a laugh and grabbed Bruce by the shoulder.  "Ah, Bruce.  That's funny.  That really is."  Tony looked him square in the eye.  "You would not last a second in monster town without me.  You're too new to go alone in the hunter world now.  I don't care if you get mean and green; it's too much.  Trust me.  We're in this together."  Tony patted him twice before walking ahead.  "Besides, I'm too handsome to die."

Bruce licked his bottom lip.  "You might not think that way soon," he muttered under his breath.

He followed Tony inside the half-destroyed building and walked to the main room that showed the cause of the destruction.  The building was still standing, although on its last legs.  Cracks and holes in the walls allowed some light to shine through the darkened room as Bruce walked over to the side wall and flicked on the light switch.  Sparks blasted from some of the fixtures, but otherwise there was still a dim glow bright enough to see in the dark corners of the room that the natural light could not reach.  "Well, that's lucky.  What should we be searching for, exactly?"

“I don't know, radiation or something.  That's what you were working on, right?"  Tony pulled out his tablet again and activated a sensor he pulled from his bag and began waving it around the building.  "Where were you last?"

"In front of the reactor in the middle of the room, right... well, it was right here," Bruce pointed to the remains of the reactor.  "The last thing I remember about this place was that I was working on this.  Then everyone started panicking all of the sudden."

"Okay, and then it exploded or something?"

Tony walked over to where Bruce was pointing.  He made a face at the data readings and pushed on the tablet screen.

"You were working with gamma radiation, right?"  Tony flipped a few switches.  "Do you know if anyone else, well, survived?"

"I... When I woke up, the police arrived.  When they were questioning me, they told me everyone was... dead.  So, no, nobody survived except me.  Aren't I lucky?" Bruce asked sarcastically, softly.

“Very, actually.  There’s not a single bit of radiation left here!  I mean there should be something, even a little bit, but there is nothing.  It's all gone."

Bruce let out a dry laugh at first but then tensed.  "Wait, are you sure it wasn't just from the place getting cleaned out after the accident?  How can there be absolutely nothing there?"

"If the radiation in here was enough to kill someone, there would at least be some residue.  But there’s none.  Even cleaning can't get rid of all of it."

“So you're saying that I... took it all?  I absorbed it and became that?" Bruce got up from his place by the broken reactor and walked over to another part of the lab.  "How is that even scientifically possible?  Wait a second," he turned and walked back over to Tony.  "Your friend, that guy you phoned while I was getting inked; you said that he was an expert on the supernatural and couldn't think about how this could be a supernatural cause, right?  Well, if this isn't scientifically possible, then we're going to have to assume its supernatural, right?” Bruce started pacing.  “However, after reading through your notes, which I assume contain about as much information as can be figured by someone who does this kind of thing on a regular basis, I couldn't find anything close to something like this happening.  If you told your friend everything I told you before; how there was a lab accident with gamma radiation and what I am now, then wouldn't he be able to figure out what exactly this situation is?  What other category besides science or supernatural is there?"

Tony paused then sighed.  "Honestly... There is no reason it can't be both.  A supernatural entity using magic to help the flow of science.  In this case, possibly making you a sponge for gamma radiation.  It's rare, but not impossible.  I use magic and science all of the time.  They blend rather well.  Magic is more of an unutilized force than something crazy; though the rules are completely random really.  There are so many dependencies that it's almost impossible to predict."

“So, how can we test this?  There's no one around to get answers from and my blood is- did you hear something?"

Tony stood there silent, but heard nothing.

Just as Bruce was ready to brush it off, the sound of a chunk of metal dropping to the floor clanked out.  The two whipped their heads towards the now occupied doorway.  Three wolf-like creatures stalked into the light, their teeth snarled and their eyes completely black.

"Werewolves?"  Tony backed up a step from shock but quickly began feeling for his small silver knife.  He was not expecting a fight here, but a hunter always has a little something just in case.

"No, I don't think so; they don't look right.  They have black eyes like a demon…I've never seen anything weird out here before," Bruce said, his voice starting to give away his declining composure.  

“What, both at the same time?"  Tony shouted back.  He was beginning to not like this theme.    

"M-maybe they were drawn here by the accident?"

"Well silver, salt, and holy water.  Works for just about everything, let's see if it works here."  Tony waited for one of the beasts to charge before giving them a quick jab in the back with a silver knife.

The blade made the monster howl.  Tony pulled another knife from under his jacket and tossed it to a startled Bruce.  "Silver: Effective.  Holy water..."  Tony pulled a small flask from his breast pocket and poured it into the wound, making the monster howl even louder, this time making the wound steam and burn.  "Holy water: also effective...  What the hell?"

Tony looked over to Bruce and noticed that the other two monsters were beginning to gang up on him.  He quickly threw whatever holy water he had left on the two monsters and grabbed Bruce by the arm and threw him out into the hallway.  Tony then ripped open a pouch from his pocket and dumped a salt line across the door frame.  The monsters charged but they could not cross the line.  "Salt: Effective."  Tony shook his head and walked over to where Bruce had fallen.  "Well these guys are strange.  You okay Bruce?"

Bruce was on his hands and knees on the ground.  He let out a groan and dropped his head on the ground.  "N-no..."

"What's wrong?  Did one of them bite you?"

“You threw a knife at me!”  Bruce shouted from his position on the ground while shakily pushing out his arm.  Blood was running down it from the elbow, the drops running down his fingertips and burning into the ground.

Tony drew in a sharp breath.  “Sorry about that.  Look, Bruce, we need to move.  I'll get you to a hospital, one who can deal with a few holes in their supplies.  Come on buddy, can you get up?"

"No.. y-you need to l-leave... now."

“I can't leave you with three demon-werewolves bleeding out on the floor.  They'll rip you apart."

"They're... they're the least of your concerns," Bruce gasped out.  He lifted his face to meet Tony's eyes.  His eyes were starting to glow green.

Tony did not physically recoil in shock, but he did in his mind.  That was not normal, but Bruce was not normal.  Tony put a comforting hand on Bruce's shuddering shoulder.  "When you come to, call my office.  I'll come get you if you’re far away, okay?"

Tony got up and left after Bruce was able to give him one last nod.  He ran down the halls using the door in the back.  He made it to his car just as he heard a roar and a large crash.  With one last look, he drove away from the demolished site as the building fell to the ground.

* * *

Bruce woke up with a start and instantly regretted it.  He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his head, shaking  dirt off of himself.  After a few moments, he pulled himself out of the earth with a groan and grabbed onto the remains of his pants.  He looked around at his surroundings and let out a sigh, a bit of relief rushing over him when he did not see a litter of bodies around him.  He spotted the looks of civilization several miles away and started heading in that direction.

After what felt like hours of walking with bare feet on the uneven gravel, Bruce cautiously entered the small town.  Looking around, he could not see anyone on the street or anything identifying where he was.  He spotted a phone booth within the outskirts of town and walked into it.  Breaking the phone's wires, he was able to finally hear a dial tone.  He tapped in the number he remembered reading in Tony's files and waited as the phone rang.

“Hello, Stark Industries.  How can I help you?"  A voice promptly said after a few rings.

"Tony?  I need to talk to Tony.  Tell him its Bruce calling, please."

"Just one moment."  The voice replied.  The line was silent for a few moments before the voice returned.  "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stark is currently unavailable.  Shall I schedule an appointment?"

"No.  You didn't even try, did you?"

"I assure you that Mr. Stark is very busy at the moment.  Would you like me to leave a message for you?"

"No.  I'm on a payphone.  Can you just tell him that I called?  Thanks."  Bruce hung up the phone and kneaded his brow.  "Now what?"  He got out of the phone booth and looked around, looking for any signs of life.

“Dr. Banner?"  A smooth voice said suddenly behind Bruce.  He quickly turned to see a dark haired man standing behind him.  "Mr. Stark has sent me to collect you."

"But I just called and he didn't ans-.  Who are you?"

“I am an associate of Stark's."  He gave Bruce a crisp business card.  "Luke Laufeyson, Head of Sales.  Mr. Stark gave me instructions to look for the man in the torn trousers… Please follow me."

Bruce twirled the card over in his hands.  He nodded his head and started walking next to the man.  He led Bruce to a very expensive looking black car and quickly took the driver's seat.  Bruce took his place in the passenger's seat and before he had put the seat belt on they were speeding down the road.

"So," The man began.  "How do you know Mr. Stark?"

"I, uh, we're business partners." Bruce cringed at his excuse, feeling more insecure in his torn up pants then he was before.

The man eyed Bruce up and down as Bruce straightened his pants.  "I see... Stark does have a fine taste in friends, doesn't he?  Would you mind if I...?"  He put his hand over the radio dial.

Bruce nodded and suddenly the radio blared to life in a rapid symphony.

"Ah, I hope classical is alright?"  Bruce nodded again, not really paying attention.  When the song ended the local news report began.  Overall it was nothing but political problems and some sensationalist world news, but the last news story caught Bruce's attention.

"The local lab that had just recently suffered a small meltdown has been demolished today.  In a secret decision by the lab's parent company, Stark Industries, the lab was torn down.  According to a memo from the CEO, the lab was deemed unsafe and a hazard to the surrounding community.  However, Stark Industries is under some scrutiny for this move, as the cleanup crew found traces of what appears to be human remains in the rubble.  Though the company has claimed that these are likely the remains of a large animal, Stark Industries will face an investigation until the matter is settled."

Luke looked at the radio and shook his head in disapproval.  "Poor things."

Bruce had tensed in his seat.  "Yeah, it’s always sad to hear about something getting caught up in a bad situation that wasn't really warranted, huh?"

“Well, c'est la vie."  He shrugged.  "Though it makes you think what could have made Mr. Stark make such a decision.  It seems rather sudden."

"I'm sure he had good reasons for doing so."

"I'm sure."  Luke smiled politely.  "But I heard that something big was found leaving the rubble right after the building went down.  No one knows what it was.  Some say it was some secret experiment that Stark is trying to cover up."

Bruce's hands started to shake so he curled them into tight fists.  "That, heh, that sounds like a conspiracy theory to me... kind of like Area 51 or something," Bruce gave a shaky smile.

"Perhaps."  Luke paused.  "But perhaps there is more to the world.  Perhaps there really are giant green monsters playing as men."

Bruce looked over at Loki and swallowed heavily.  "I-I don- Who did you say you were in relation to Tony again?"

"Just an associate, Dr. Banner.  We work in similar circles."  Luke gave Bruce a smile like a shark.  "I am no one of consequence really.  Besides, I always like to have a favor or two I can call on."

"Oh, right.  Heh, sorry to make you repeat yourself."

"Not at all, Dr. Banner."  Luke smiled again and pulled up to a large hotel.  "Here we are.  Mr. Stark is having a drink in the bar."

“Uh, right.  Thanks for the ride." Bruce practically flew out of the car and onto the curb.  He would have just run straight through the hotel door but he realized that he was still only in torn-up pants.  "It beats staying in the car with him," he muttered to himself as he walked into the lobby and towards the bar, moving swiftly to avoid being stopped by employees.  He soon saw the back of Tony's head at the bar.  He was the only customer there and Bruce approached as the bartender left.  "Tony?"

Tony turned sluggishly to meet Bruce, already half-drunk.  If Bruce was not half-naked Tony probably would have hugged him right then and there.  It was probably the alcohol talking when Tony began.  "Bruce,  ‘s that you?  Aw man Bruce, are you okay?  It's almost all day.  What happen?"

“I..." Bruce frowned and sat next to him on a bar stool.  "I woke up several miles from what seemed to be an abandoned town.  I called you from a phone booth, but I was told that you were busy.  You know, normal secratary talk to get you to go away.  When I got out, your associate said that you sent him to drive me to you."

“Damn secretaries, give me their name, I'll fire 'em."  Tony slurred and put an arm around Bruce.  "Let's get back up to the room.  I'll order pizza or something.  I would kill for a pizza right now.  Wait, who picked you up?"

"Luke Laufeyson, head of sales."

Tony gave Bruce a blank stare, then his face twisted into a grimace, but he hid it quickly.  "Right...Luke.  Ha, head of sales... Okay great, whatever.  How do you like your pizza?"


	4. Come Again?

Tony sat in the hotel room drinking again while Bruce was taking a shower.  Nothing about that day sat right with him, nothing went as planned.

"Loki you bastard, show yourself."  Tony said slightly drunk again.  Suddenly Loki materialized in the empty chair next to Tony, drink in hand.  "Or should I say, Luke, head of sales."

"I believe I should be congratulated for my promotion Stark."  Loki said as he took a sip of his drink.  "And I believe a thank you is in order for retrieving your friend."

“No, I don't think so.  I told you that I didn't want you to go near him.  What di-did you do?  You….dick."

Loki looked at Tony and rolled his eyes.  “I told to not to call me when you are intoxicated.”  He put a hand to Tony’s head and painfully forced Tony through his buzz and subsequent hangover in a matter of seconds.  Tony let out an agonizing groan and fell back in his chair blinking the pain away and trying to focus his now sober mind. Loki smiled triumphantly at his work.  “Now to answer your question, I merely gave you something simple to play with; a team building exercise.  I had my employees possess some werewolves.  It would have been a simple hunt; they were weak to just about everything.  I did not expect him to lose control so quickly.  You should have him work on that.  Though that other side of him made nice work of my creation.  It was very interesting."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.  "Quick question: can you be any more of a dick?"

Loki smirked.  "Keep flirting with me and you'll have to take me out to dinner."

"Don't be an asshole.  I don't know what your game is, but don't screw with him anymore.  Ever.  Again."

"You are making me jealous, Stark, caring about him like that.  I'm just trying to stave off boredom.  You are only alive because I have plans for you.  It would be wise to remember that.  I am only trying to help the poor man gain control of himself.  He'll be worthless to the both of us if he cannot manage something as simple as that."

"He wouldn't have to try to gain control if it weren't for you in the first place!"

"He would be dead if not for me.  And you would be in Hell."

“He told me that he'd rather be dead than kill anyone.” Tony straightened up and walked over to Loki’s seat, glaring down at him.  “You can drag me to Hell one day but you better watch your back because you can make damn sure that I'll be coming for you.  You caused the accident to happen in the first place anyway.”

"Ooo, I'm shaking, Stark.  I helped here and there to keep that man alive from an accident I may or may not have caused.  Was it my fault that his friends sold their souls in college to be doctors?  I was there when it happened; he wanted to live at any cost.  Human's are never satisfied with their lot."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have Bruce come out here and introduce you to him as the guy who ruined his life?  I'm sure he'll take it well."

"As much as I would love to knock heads, I doubt you have told him that his predicament is partly your fault.  He was made for the both of us, after all.  Have you told him you have sold your soul?"

Tony grimaced.  "No, because that has nothing to do with him.  This is about him, not me."

Loki paused and shook his head. "It’s all connected, Tony-dear.  Perhaps fate was at work?  Perhaps he was destined for this, as you were destined to sell your soul to me."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Tony shouted as the water in the other room came to a stop.

"The will of Heaven is not for mortals to know, Stark."  Loki took one last sip before setting his glass down.  "Try to get him to control himself.  It is for everyone's best interests."

"Especially yours, pretty-boy."

“Do you really think I'm pretty, Stark?"  Loki smirked, batting his eyes.  Before Tony could retaliate Loki was gone.

Bruce cracked open the door and peeked out.  "Was someone here?"

"No,” Tony stammered. "Just me.  I was making sure that my offices know who you are so we won't run into that problem again."

"Oh...sorry.  I thought I heard a familiar voice.  Sorry you had to get upset," Bruce said as he fully opened the door and walked out, sitting in a chair by the desk.

“So do you remember what happened at the lab?  How did you get hurt more than the knife? Was it the monsters?  Cause if they bit you, you might be a werewolf now."

Bruce paled at Tony's words and flicked his head down to his arm, only to see the injury had completely healed.  "I... I think it was just a scratch thankfully, but I can't tell anymore.  The mark is gone," he said as he showed Tony his arm.

"Awe, well you're probably immune anyway."

"With the way my luck is going, I'd doubt that." Bruce said.  He turned back in his seat when he noticed a blue glow peeking through Tony's shirt for an instant.  He squinted his eyes and turned again.  "I'm definitely not seeing things.  I could never see it before, but I guess it was because you had a darker shirt on, but what is that?" he asked, motioning towards Tony’s chest.  "If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly.

"Nothing."  Tony said quickly putting his hand over his chest.  "Just...”

"I'm sorry!  That was rude.  You don't have to tell me anything.  I'm really sorry."

"No, no... This is important."  Tony sighed heavily and took off his shirt, revealing the glowing blue circle on his chest.  "It's ... my soul."

"Your... your soul.  How did that... what happened?"

"I was in an accident, well it was more of an assassination.  I was kidnapped and tortured, and eventually, killed.  I sold my soul to a demon in order to come back to life.  I figured, hey, I'm Tony Stark.  I have the best lawyers money can buy; I can get out of this.  But I could not convince my lawyers that I had sold my soul or that even Loki was real, and well...then my time ran out.  It’s been ten years, and it should have been time to collect.  But the demon took an interest in me.  He said that as long as I entertained him and promised to be useful, he would keep me alive."

"I... I remember reading about that time you were kidnapped but I never knew... I'm so sorry." The two sat in silence for a few moments.  "How do you know how much longer you have?  Is demon hunting what you do to entertain him?"

“Ah," Tony ran his hands across his face.  "He could literally drag me to Hell any second he gets bored of me.  I try to hunt to keep him entertained, and he sends some things my way to help spice things up.  Like today....Like...you."

Bruce stared at him for a few moments of uncomfortable silence.  "I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You're... situation...Might be partly my fault..."

"I... explain?"

"The demon, well, as he told me, was collecting some souls from your lab the day of the accident.  Apparently, your co-workers cheated and wished their way through college.  When his Hell-hound showed up, it caused the accident.  When he saw you, he decided to mess with you.  He figured, why not, you would have died anyway.  So...he made you more receptive to the radiation so that it wouldn’t kill you.  And this was the result.  He then worked things so that I would find you so that we could entertain him.”  Tony put his head in one of his hands.  “Shit man, I'm sorry Bruce... This is all my fault..."

Bruce looked down at his hands in his lap.  "So, you've spoken to him some time after I met you?" His voice was eerily quiet.

Tony hesitated. "...You know that guy who picked you up?  That was him.  His real name is Loki."

"...Can you make him... come here?"

"He shows up when he wants but I can try."  Tony cleared his throat and adjusted in his chair.  "Loki."

After a few minutes of waiting in silence Tony closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  "Loki, dear.  Someone wants to speak to you, you bastard!"

They sat in silence for a bit longer before Tony sighed in resignation.  "Well that usually works."

"...that cowardly son of a bitch," Bruce cursed through his teeth and clenched his fists.  "He... he did this to us.  He's taking you to Hell and he's made me into a monster," he seethed and looked directly in his eyes.  "I'm going to find him."

"No need, darling, I'm right here."  Loki's smooth voice answered as he brushed his hand across the side of Bruce's face.  Bruce turned around to see Loki standing just behind him.  "Sorry I took so long, Tony-dear, I was waiting to see if you two would kiss to try to make me jealous."

Bruce flew out of his seat and stared the demon down.  "Who do you think you are, ruining peoples' lives?!"

"I'm a demon, what did you expect?"  Loki said through a laugh.

Bruce's glare deepened as his eyes glowed green.

Tony stood up and walked between the two, holding out his arms.  "Wait; let's just stop for a second."

"No need to be so protective, Tony."  Loki waved his hand and Bruce slammed down back into his chair.  He struggled to get up but he was unable to move.  "I can handle myself.  Now, you wished to speak to me?"

Bruce stopped straining and glared tensely at the demon.  "Stop everything you're doing.  Turn me back to normal, give Tony his soul back, and stop harming anyone else that you've come into contact with, now."

Loki paused and looked around the room questioningly. "...Or, what?  Why in all of Hell should I obey you?  You can do nothing to me you pathetic moral fool!"  Loki sneered as he slapped Bruce hard in the mouth.  "I am a demon!  I can do whatever I want!  You cannot kill me, you cannot harm me.  The worst you can do, you sniveling ape, is destroy my vessel, and I oh so adore this body.  You are in no position to make demands."

Bruce tried to bring his breathing back to normal.  "There's always a way.  You're going to regret doing this to me."

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that I would have more money than Stark."  Loki walked over to Tony, who was just standing idly by his chair the whole time.  "You see, Stark here has learned how to deal with power,” Loki slapped Tony, but Tony only moved his head from the force, he did not move to retaliate.  "Haven't you, dear?"  Loki pushed Tony to the ground and laughed a bit.  "Stark, here is aware when he cannot win.  Look at him.  At my mercy and he knows it!"  Loki continued his display with a swift kick to Tony’s stomach.

Tony held back a grimace, keeping his face as blank as he could.  He looked up from where he fell on the ground just as Bruce let out a snarl and tried to push himself out of his chair.

“As much fun as this meeting has been, I must be off."  Loki smiled patting Bruce on the cheek.  "But before I go, a quick word of advice:  Try to control the monster.  It will make things so much more interesting."

Bruce jerked his head out of Loki's hand and then rammed into him with it.  Loki didn't even flinch from the impact.  Instead, he just let out a soft chuckle and rustled Bruce's hair.  "Why should I listen to anything you say?!" he yelled up at him.

"Because, what other choice do you have?"  And with that Loki had vanished.  Bruce nearly catapulted out of the chair as he finally managed to stand up.  He started pacing within a few feet of his chair, rubbing his face and evening his breathing.

"Well that was fun."  Tony said getting up from the floor.

Bruce stopped after a minute more and leaned against the wall with a sigh, slumping his shoulders.  "Yeah, he's the life of the party," he said breathlessly and then looked over at Tony.  "What do we do now?"

"Entertain him" Tony said, rubbing his stomach.  "Do what he says until we find out how to kill him.  Nothing else we can do."

"So, we have to just sit here and keep looking behind our backs until he throws more 'entertainment' at us?" Bruce asked, an edge to his voice.

"Well it's not so bad.  The guy is a natural at making it all seem like it is your idea.  It's honestly hard to know when he's working sometimes."  Tony grabbed another drink and took a large gulp.  "He can be helpful too.  As long as you make it for the game he does not mind helping you cheat here and there."

"I don't think so.  I'm not playing his game.  That guy's head is a bag of cats.  Besides, how is he going to let you run around and find ways to kill him?  That's suicide for you."

After a few moments of silence, Bruce let out a sigh and pushed himself off of the wall.  "We're going to have to separate.  I'll find a way to kill him while you distract him."

"Yeah, that won't work."  Tony sighed, refilling his drink.  "He'll bring us back together again.  Trust me.  I've been trying to get away from him and his games for years.  You want to know how I'm able to call him without a summoning spell?  Because he's listening to me.  He's probably keeping an eye on you too now after our little chat."

Bruce licked his lip and walked towards the desk behind Tony.  "So, you're saying that we can either: A) stay together in this room and wait for him to drag you to Hell, or B) stay together, go find a way to kill him, and then have him drag you to Hell for trying to kill him."

"Oh, he probably won't kill me for trying to kill him.  The masochistic bastard would probably get a kick out of us trying."

"It's... it's still too risky," Bruce said as he got up from his chair and started towards the door. "I'll go on ahead.  You just... be careful."

"Bruce wait."  Tony turned the drink around in his hand before continuing.  "Before you go.  Take the bag by the door.  There are keys to the car downstairs and a credit card.  There are a bunch a weapons and whatever you should need in the trunk.  It's not much, but it's my standard hunter starter kit.  I hope you can accept it as the start of an apology.  It's my fault you got into this mess..."

Bruce stopped at the door and let out a sigh as he turned around to look at him, a soft smile on his lips.  "None of this is your fault, Tony.  You didn't ask for all of this to happen."  He picked up the bag by the door and gave him one last look.  "I'm going to turn off the trackers on here so you aren't able to find me... and won't be forced to find me.  I'll call you when this is all over."

"Alright.  Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, Spanky."  Tony smiled but Bruce could tell that Tony was a bit broken hearted.

"Tony... listen," he dropped the bag back on the floor and walked over to the other.  "You know that we can't stay together for this.  Nothing will get done.  Actually, the only thing that will get done is whatever he wants; you dying, me killing, and others getting hurt or stuck in our predicaments.  I don't know any other way to do this.  I'm sorry."

"I know, I know.  It's just that... Be careful okay.  The last time I tried to get away...  people got hurt.  Just be careful."

Bruce frowned and leaned against the desk to look Tony in the eyes.  "Wait... what do you mean, 'people got hurt'?"

"My...former assistant, Pepper, well, her name is Virginia Potts, but I called her Pepper,” Tony said with a sad smile.  “Five year ago I started to get scared.  It really sunk in that Loki was going to take my soul.  So I tried to get him off my tail.  Then Loki sent one of his Hell-hounds to get me or ruff me up or something, and I managed to kill it, and man that took some work but it was awesome."  Tony laughed sadly.  "But then Loki retaliated.  He kidnapped Pepper and told me I had three hours to find her.  I managed to find her in time, but she was a bloody mess.  She was in surgery for nine hours just trying to get her stable.  She's still in a hospital in New York  in a coma, likely from all of the shock."  Tony drummed the glass a little.  "I belong to Loki now."  Tony said in a sing-song way as he took a long drink.  “I stay useful to him and he keeps me immortal, otherwise he’ll send me to Hell.”

Bruce's face contorted from sadness to fear.  "Jesus Christ," he muttered as he flopped down into a chair.  "I'm... I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I should have thought about something like that happening I just…" he swiped his hand over his eyes and let his face lean into it.  "Shit.  What are we...what can we do?  Is there even anything we can do?"

"Try to survive.  I've been looking into how to kill a demon, and there are ways, but mostly I would need rare magical weapons that I can't get a hold of.  He's powerful, but he loves the game more than anything.  He'll keep you alive if he finds it funny.  I remember one time I was impaled right here, right through the chest, when hunting Jinn.  Loki resurrected me just to see the Jinn flip out in confusion when I got up like a zombie.  Granted his face was priceless, but it hurt like hell."

Bruce pulled the tablet out of his pocket and put it on the table.  "Show me everything you know so far.  We'll leave in the morning."

"Leave? Where do you want to go?"

"To find the weapons!"

"Slow your roll, Brucey-boy.  I only know of two weapons that can kill demons and they are in use right now."  Tony took another sip.  "We can't go borrowing them either."

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to take away weapons from hunters who are trying to stop the apocalypse.  So we need to first look for another weapon."

"Wait... the apocalypse.  The apocalypse?  I saw that in your notes but I didn't thi-," he shook his head.

"Yeah, the hunter world is full of fun stuff."  Tony sighed.

Bruce sighed.  "No.  Forget it.  Let's just focus on the task at hand.  How can we find these kinds of weapons?"

"Right now, we'll just have to see if anything comes up.  Network with other hunters, pour over the Lore.  Something will come up.  But it's a slow process."

"Where do we start?"

“We don't.  It'll have to come to us.  Most things do in this business."

Bruce just stared at Tony.  "Right.  Just sit here and do nothing.  Of course." He got up and walked over to one of the two beds in the room.  "I'm going to sleep then.  I haven't slept in... I don't even know." He flipped onto the bed and turned away.


	5. Fast Learner and a Cocky Bastard

Bruce and Tony took Tony's weird magic teleportation box to Tony's Malibu home after spending a month or so tracking down the werewolf pack Loki had possessed.  They would have taken the car, but Bruce had accidentally destroyed it while they were hunting a real werewolf that had bit Bruce in the arm during a tactical retreat.  Turned out Bruce was immune to werewolf bites after all, which Tony had to admit would be useful in the future.  Bruce was not much of a fighter, so any advantage would be useful.

He was coming into his own with hunting.  Bruce could identify monsters quickly and he certainly had a knack for vanishing from plain sight if he needed to hide.  Tony was sure that if he ever needed to fall off the map, Bruce could get him out in a couple of days tops, and that was with all the fame that comes with being a business tycoon.  But Bruce still did not want to try to control whatever monster Loki had made him.  Every time he felt a change, he would tell Tony to hide and a few hours to a day later Bruce would come back filthy in shredded pants.  Even though it would be exactly what Loki wanted, Tony could not help but think that it would not hurt for Bruce to try to come to terms with what he was.

However, it was now time for Tony to catch up on his work.  Living a double life had its drawbacks.  The endless amounts of paperwork were one.

Bruce had resigned himself in the mean time to trying to pull whatever was left of his life back together.  While they were still in town they raided Bruce's old house and took what they could.  Most of it had been cleaned out by the state, but they were able to get a few things.  Bruce was updating his old computer with Tony's hunter information when he heard a small tap come from the ceiling.

Bruce paused from his typing, his eyes focusing off of the screen.  He sat in silence until he heard another tap, this time just a little louder than before.  He looked up at the ceiling, his face twisted in slight confusion.  There was a man up there crawling slowly across the air ducts.  He looked down at Bruce and gave him a small wave and put his finger over his lips in a motion that asked him to stay quiet.

Bruce flew out of his chair.  He grabbed a silver knife out of his pocket and he threw it at the man in the air ducts.

The knife bounced off the ceiling and clattered onto the table.  The man scrambled past laughing playfully and continued to scuttle across the air duct and jump down so that he was right over the door frame.  Tony quietly walked into the room messing with his tablet.

"Hey Bruce, how's the update coming along?"

"Tony, look out!" He yelled and threw himself at Tony, knocking them both down and out of the doorway in the process.

"Bruce, what the hell?"  Tony grumbled as he pushed the man off of himself.

"Yeah, Bruce, what the hell?"  The intruder said jumping down from his spot above the door and straightening his sunglasses.  "I almost had him."

"Clint?"  Tony smiled as he pulled himself up.  "Why do you insist on sneaking into my house?"

"Like using the doorbell is any fun."  The man said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bruce asked from his spot on the ground.  Tony let out a laugh and reached out his hand.  Bruce grabbed it and pulled himself from the ground.

"Yeah," Tony said stretching out his back from the fall.  "He's a hunter I partner up with every now and then.  He's a touch of a wildcard but his aim is near to perfect."

“Best shot in the business."  Clint said holding out his hand to Bruce.  "And who's your boyfriend, Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes.  "This is Bruce; he's new to the hunting game.  Say hi, Bruce."

“Hello…” He said slowly with a small wave.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Clint?"  Tony asked, walking over the fridge and tossing the man a beer.

"Vampire nest somewhere in the city.  They've been working the paranormal fiction angle to drain co-eds.  I was wondering if you could lend a hand."

"No can do."  Tony shook his head.  "I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork.  I still have a company to run, after all."  Tony took a drink from his own beer.  "But you should take Bruce.  He's immune to werewolf bites… might be immune to vampires too.  What do you say Brucey?"

“Yeah, immune, right Tony.”  Clint laughed and took a drink.  “So how ‘bout it, Bruce, me and you killing some vamps?”

Bruce  looked at Clint in confusion and then averted his gaze.  "I...I uh... Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?  Alone?"

"Sure thing."  They walked over to the kitchen on the other side of the large room.  "What's up?"

"That is a terrible idea!" Bruce whispered.  "What would happen if I get attacked, if I can't hold it back?!  I don't want him to find out about me and I really don't want him to find out about me like... that!"

"Look the more hunters that know what you are the better.  It keeps them from hunting you down like any old monster.  Besides you need some practice, he needs some backup, and I need to work.  Everybody wins.  Clint can take orders.  If I tell him not to attack you no matter what, I'll get a strange look but he won't touch you.  And if you ... turn, he's fast enough to be able to get away.  So don't worry about it, it could be fun."

"I don't even know him!  Are you telling me that you know him so well that he won't try to kill you for harboring me, or even send a league of hunters to hunt down m- the Other Guy?"

"I know Clint.  He doesn’t like to kill people, especially people who try not to be dangerous.  He tries to help instead of shoot first ask questions later.  He understands people get mixed up into shit.  If I tell him you’re cool, he'll believe me."

"I..." Bruce started wringing his hands together.  "This... this is so stupid." He looked back up at him.  "Okay.  I trust you."

"Don't worry, it will all work out."

Tony led them back to where Clint was watching TV.  "Get everything sorted out?  You two aren't breaking up because of little old me are you?"

“No, shut up." Tony laughed.  "Why don't you and Bruce get acquainted while I get a car loaded up with everything you'll need."

Tony hurriedly left the room, leaving the two by themselves.  "I... I uh, I don't think we... properly introduced ourselves.  I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce held out his arm to the other hunter but couldn't meet his gaze.

"Clint Barton."  The man answered taking Bruce's hand in a firm handshake.  "So you've been hunting long?  You look a bit green."

Bruce pulled back his hand and stepped back.  "I-I what?"

Clint gave Bruce a questioning look.  "I meant that you seem a bit new to this....What, is Tony pulling them off the streets now?  How long have you been at this?"

"Oh," Bruce breathed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  "Oh, uh, yeah. Heh, I've been doing this for about a month and a half I think.  I met Tony when he was out hunting.  I got...stuck... in a, um, situation.  He saved me."

“Yeah that's Tony, getting people all wrapped up in his business. But he's rich and generous so what are you going to do?”  Clint finished off his beer.  “So what's your weapon of choice?"

"I... I don't actually fight that much," Bruce cringed at what he expected was going to be Clint's response.  "It's just if I have to...and with whatever I have on me."

"Rouge huh? Good as anything.  Personally, I'm a bow-man myself."  Clint pulled out a small metal contraption and with the push of a button it snapped to life as a full compound bow.  "Stark made it for me.  Best bow I've ever used but if you tell him that, I'll gut you."

"Heh... right.  These lips are sealed," Bruce let out a nervous chuckle.

“So pop quiz, what’s the best kind of wood to use to shank a vamp?"

"Nothing.  You chop off its head."

Clint whistled.  "Good, you do know something.  And here I thought that I would have to babysit you."

"I said it’s been a month and a half, didn't I?" Bruce smiled softly.

"A fast learner and a cocky bastard.  I knew we would be friends."  Clint smiled and got up.  "So let's head over to the training room and see what you can do."

"Uh, yeah.  Sure."  Bruce gave one last nervous glance back at the door Tony left from and followed Clint to the training room.

 

* * *

 

Bruce and Clint had spent a half hour in the training room when Tony came by and told them to get out of his house.  Clint smirked and grabbed the keys from Tony's hands and practically skipped off, Tony yelling at him not to hurt his baby.  Clint was now driving with Bruce in the passenger seat, rock music playing in the place of the solitude between them.

"So, where exactly is this vampire nest and what do you want to do with it?"  Bruce asked with the silence between them got to be too much.

Clint smiled when he changed gears and made the engine roar with horsepower.  "Well, I don't know where it is, but I know where the bloodsuckers are hunting.  We'll go there and tail one back to the nest then come back in the morning and clean them out.  So tonight is a fun recon mission.  Throw back a few drinks and spend Stark’s money sort of night."

"Oh, how wonderful."

It took a few more hours before the sun finally went down.  Clint still drove for about an hour longer and then parked the car in a back alley.  The two got out of the car and moved to the trunk, pulling out weapons and stuffing them in their pockets.

“Don't bring anything too pointy."  Clint warned as he put a small knife in a hidden pocket of his jacket.  "The bouncers will only take so much of a bribe before they call the cops on you."

"Right," Bruce mumbled and grabbed a small knife of his own.  "Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit!"  Clint laughed as he patted Bruce hard on the back and led him back into the car.  They drove for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a massive nightclub.  The club seemed to have more neon lights than all of Las Vegas.  The whole block was shaking to the beat of the music and Bruce was honestly surprised the building was still standing.  They parked the car right in front of the entrance and a valet came and quickly took it away.  Bruce looked nervously left and right, worried that the masses of people who they were cutting in line would retaliate, but Clint kept marching forward like a celebrity up to the doorman.  He looked them up and down disapprovingly until Clint passed the man a wad of 20s the size of a tennis ball.  The man smiled and stepped aside for them to enter.

Inside the nightclub was absolutely chaotic.  There was barely anywhere to walk through the crowds of people who were drinking, grinding, and even practically having sex on the dance floor.  Bruce closed in on himself as Clint pushed through the crowds and he stayed as close to him as he could.  "So, where are the targets?" he yelled over the music.

"Don't know.  Come on, I got the VIP room.  It's got a view of the whole place and free booze and food, it'll be great!"

They were led up to a small secluded staircase to a locked door.  Once they were let inside the droning of the music was still there but toned down greatly.  Clint found a comfortable place in the middle of a sunken living room and placed an order with one of the strippers/waitresses.  True to Clint's word, one of the room's walls was completely made of glass where they could see the whole club.  Bruce stood by a wall, looking at the sea of bodies below them.

"Well, this will be easier to find them without actually having to be on the floor.  I couldn't see anything out there."  Bruce looked over at the bar area and watched the women and men try to buy each other drinks.  "They might try to start over there…. probably try to lower their victim's inhibitions."

"Yeah, good point."  Clint said as he took up his beer and a handful of calamari.  "Just look for the ones that seem a bit too interested in one girl.  Oh, and they’ll be pretty boys so keep an eye out for them as well."

The two hunters had sat in their room for a few hours, watching the crowd below and ordering food, much to the confusion of the women who worked there; although they could not really complain about the free night.  It was around three in the morning when Bruce stood up and walked over to the window.  "Wait, can that be something?" he pointed to the bar.

Clint sat up and walked over to the window and nearly ran right into it.  "Aw, hell!"  Clint slammed a fist into the glass and ran for the door.  Bruce glanced back to the couple he pointed out with confusion.  It was a pretty boy, like Clint had said it would be, with a beautiful red-haired woman in a slightly revealing dress.

Clint was half way through the crowd by the time Bruce made it to the door.  Once he was down the stairs Clint was where the couple was sitting.  He ran over to Bruce and practically pulled them both outside.

"Come on we have to follow them."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"  Bruce, half walked, half pulled by Clint, went down the alley way a couple of blocks from the night club.  Clint stopped at a wall and pulled his knife out, looking discreetly at what was behind there.  "Is it a vampire?" Bruce whispered, trying to get a peek over Clint's shoulder.

"Probably."  Clint said absent mindedly as he spied on the couple.  They were only making-out in the back alley.  Bruce was not sure this actually was a vampire but the man began moving down the woman's neck.  Suddenly a row of sharp teeth filled his mouth.  Clint shot up to stop him, but the woman beat him to it.  The vampire's head rolled down the alley way and stopped at Bruce's feet.

"Nat, what the hell?" Clint yelled pushing the headless body to the side.  "I told you it was too dangerous."

"Calm down Clint I had this."  The woman said, crossing her arms.

"There was a reason I asked Stark to help me on this one."

"Oh, and here I thought it was so you could spend his money and get drunk?"

"It wasn’t like that, Nat. I was worried about you."

"Hey, hey, wait a second!" Bruce interrupted.  The two stop arguing and looked over at Bruce, who diverted their gaze towards the headless-vampire.  "We lost our lead to where the nest is.  We need to stop and go back and see who else is a vampire."

"Yeah Nat!  We had a plan and you ruined it."  Clint scoffed.

"I already found the nest, Clint!"

"You cleaned out the nest?"  Clint shook his head.

"I told you that you shouldn’t underestimate me, Clint."  The woman crossed her arms.  “They operated just like before…”

"Wait, that's it?  They're all dead?"

Clint shook his head.  "Yeah, apparently they’re all dead." Clint groaned and walked over to Bruce.  "Come on; let's go back to Tony's.  We're done here."

"Um... go team?" Bruce said as he turned and followed Clint back to the car.

They walked back to the front of the club for their car only to have the woman slide into the front seat once the valet arrived.  Clint rolled his eyes but got in the driver's seat anyway after handing the valet a massive tip.  Bruce went in the back.

"Bruce, Natasha. Natasha, Bruce."  Clint said curtly as they drove off.

"Nice to meet you, Bruce," Natasha turned her head around in her seat.  "So sorry that you had to be around Barton all night.  How'd you meet each other anyway?"

Clint let out a scoff.

"Likewise," Bruce smiled shyly at Natasha.  "I just met him today.  He snuck into Tony's house through the air vents.  I thought he was a demon trying to kill us."

"Oh, you’re up to demon's only after one month.  Someone's in deep."  Clint whistled at the thought.  "Usually people start with something small like skinwalkers.  So Bruce, what got you into this mess?"  Clint asked as they drove.

Bruce looked up at Natasha, who was turned towards him while Clint watched him from the rearview mirror.  "I-I told you already.   I got caught up in a demon situation and Tony happened to be there hunting."

"Right, right."  Clint said as he continued to drive.  "Tasha here is my usual hunting partner.  We got caught up in the business at different times.  I was practically born into it.  My whole childhood was basically Hunter 101.  I killed my first ghost when I was nine years old.  I found Natasha here during a hunt, and well, we’ve been partners ever since.  What was our first real hunt again?”

“Pagan god.”  Natasha answered, keeping an eye on Bruce.

“Oh yeah?” Bruce asked, squirming slightly under Natasha’s gaze.  “Well, you two seem to know what you're doing.  How long have you been at it together?"

"A couple of years."  Clint answered.  "We go around the country killin' things and what-not."

"You were saying earlier that getting involved with demons was a lot for somebody who just started, but a pagan god?  That sounds worse than demons.  What was that all about?" Bruce asked.

"Awe, we picked up a story about how some crazy guy was smiting people calling himself Thor."  Clint began.  “Well, we get to the town and of all places we run into him at a movie.  He was yelling at the screen about how amazing modern technology was or something like that, so we yelled back at him to shut up, and that led to us stepping outside and bam, he punches me square in the jaw.  Granted I may have pulled a punch or two first…"

"Then I proceeded to show him who's boss."  Natasha continued with a small smirk.  "He said he wouldn’t hit a woman.  We only found out he was our pagan god when he started summoning lightning during the fight."

"Oh, um, wow," Bruce said and leaned against his seat.  "Taking on a Norse god.  You guys are pretty tough…So, you two must know your way around the business.  Has anything ever...surprised you?  Like something came about that you wouldn't expect to see coming despite your knowledge on the supernatural?"

"Everything is a surprise in this business."  Natasha explained.  "Every civilization has some lore or monster or something.  There are just too many to know.  Why do you ask?  See something Tony could not explain?"

Bruce felt his stomach do a flip.  "NO!  No.  S-sorry, I was just... just wondering.  I thought I could maybe, uh, learn a thing or two from the experts.  That's all."

Natasha gave Bruce a look and Clint began laughing a bit.  "Oh no.  Spill man, she's giving you the look."

"It's nothing.  Really!" Bruce felt the pressure of Natasha's stare weighing down on him.

"It's alright Bruce, you can tell us. We're all hunters.  We've all done things we're not proud of.  Seen things, been things we want to forget.  Hunter's don't go anywhere alone,"  Natasha said softly.  "You can trust us.   We might be able to help after all."

"I said it was nothing," Bruce retorted and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't seem to feel like it's nothing, do you?"  Natasha whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"Don't try to manipulate me; it’s nothing.  It’s not your concern."

"Natasha, just let the man wallow in peace."  Clint said after a minute.  "If he doesn’t want to share at show-and-tell, I guess well drop it.”  Clint looked at him sternly from the rear-view mirror.  “But just this once."

Natasha gave Bruce a look as if to tell him that this was not over.  Bruce crossed his arms and smiled softly back, a glare in his eyes.

The ride back to Stark's house was a quiet and long trip, but they had finally made it back into Stark's garage.  The sun had just risen when they got out of the car and walked into the mansion.

When they got inside Tony practically had a buffet waiting for them with tables full of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes.  “Glad you're back, I would hate to have to eat all of this by myself."  Tony said walking out briskly to greet them.

Clint whoo'ed at the site and went over to the table.  Natasha put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Stark, it takes you three hours to make a mediocre omelet.  Where'd you order all of this from?"

"Good to see you too, Natasha.  You're as beautiful as ever.  For your information I'm still rich.  I had it catered."

"And as charming as ever, I see," she said and sat down next to Clint.  Tony met Bruce and gave him a slap on the back.  They exchanged a smile and sat down to breakfast across from the two hunters.

"So how was the hunt?"  Tony asked taking a mouthful of bacon.

"Nat killed them all before we even got to the club."  Clint answered give Natasha a playfully mean glare.

"It was an easy mission.  I don't know why Clint said we needed help on it.  Although, it was nice to meet your friend.  We've heard some... interesting information.  Mind if I ask you a few questions about how the hunts are going?" said Natasha evenly and to the point.

"Boring as all Hell."  Tony answered groaning.  "Me and Bruce busted up a werewolf pack recently so, you know, it's something."

"Just that? I thought that you found something that you didn't have an answer to.  Clint and I thought that we could clear it up."

"Right that?" Tony took a sip of his coffee.  "Speaking of that, I was wondering if I could borrow that blond, pretty-boy pagan you got chained up in dimension 42?"

"You mean Thor?"  Clint scratched his head.  "I don't see why not. You think you found out how to get rid of him?"

"No, not yet. I just want to ask him a few questions... see if he knows how to kill a demon."  Tony answered.

"Demon?" Natasha looked at Bruce.  "So much for nothing."  She looked back at Tony and took a sip of coffee.  "What demon's after you this time?"

"Same as always:  Loki.  He keeps leaving me desperate voicemails, visiting me at work, sending me dick-pics in the middle of the night.  It's time to break up."  Tony answered drinking more coffee.

"Demons, man," Clint said shaking his head.  "Wait, so is Loki why you got brought into this, Bruce?  What happened?"

“I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Bruce answered quickly.

"Weren't we all?"  Clint replied.  "So you want our little pagan god to see if he'll smite Loki for you?  I think he wouldn't mind it.  But it might be hard to get him to help you just because.  What would you give him?"

"Can't I just promise to be his best-friend?"  Tony grumbled in his chair.

"He's not seven, Stark."  Natasha replied.  "We've been trying to get him to help us out on a few missions but he’s given us nothing more than some information.  We've never tried taking him out; it’s too risky."

"He's a pagan god."  Tony sighed.  "I'm sure if he wanted out, he would get out."

"Well if he does start causing mayhem, I'm not tracking down a giant snake to kill him."  Clint answered and looked to Bruce.  "So what does Loki have on you that put you on the crazy train?"

Bruce looked over at Tony, and then looked back at the two.  "I told you several times already," he said evenly, licking his upper lip and putting his hands together on the table.  "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Clint looked to Natasha who looked to Tony.  No one said a word for a while.  "Okay..." Clint began.  "Mr. Descriptive."

"I'm sorry; I don't remember being forced to tell you anything."

"Touchy much?"  Natasha whispered leaning over to Tony.

"Relax Bruce, they just love knowing everyone's little secret.  I swear they would be spies in another life."  Tony tried to laugh away the tension in the air but it was just too thick.

"Well, isn't that nice.  Well, I just love keeping secrets to myself, so why don't we respect that, huh?" he sent a glare to Natasha.

Natasha glared back and started reaching for the knife on her leg.

"Nat, play it cool."  Clint said, recognizing Natasha's interrogator’s look.

"Bruce, don't you dare break my house before I’ve finished breakfast." Tony yelled slightly.

Bruce had started rubbing his temples.  Suddenly, he stood up. "I've got to go.  I...I think I need a minute," he said as he started walking from the table.

"We'll finish our talk later Brucey?"  Natasha yelled back as Bruce left.

Bruce hunched over at Natasha's words and walked faster out of the room.  When the door closed, Natasha and Clint looked at Tony.

"So, he's a real walk in the park, isn't he?" Clint asked Tony.

"Stark," Natasha said and stared at Tony until he looked at him.  "I've got a bad feeling about this. What is he?"

"Something...different." Tony explained.  "He's not a monster, more of a genetic mutation."  Tony took another long drink of his coffee, finishing it off.  "Loki did it to him.  He turns into a giant green ball of rage and muscle whenever he gets too angry or hurt.  He'll destroy a town or two then go back to normal.  It’s a touchy subject for him.  He doesn’t really like talking about it."

Natasha leaned back in her chair, taking the information in.  Clint sat there with wide-eyes and let out a low whistle.  "Well, shit.  Lesson learned there." His face hardened. "Wait, so right now he's not-?"

Natasha stood from her chair and grabbed her gun from her side.

"Wait, Natasha, he might not be-!"

"Are you joking?  He got angry so easily and he left the room.  He's a threat and this needs to end before he ends us."

"You can't kill him."  Tony interrupted.  "Shooting him will only make him angrier."

"Anything can be killed, Stark.  Trust me on that one."

"It's not like he wants this, Nat!" Clint stepped in front of her.  "If Loki did it, then it can’t be his fault."

"I know that!  You know that I feel sorry for him, but it’s either us, and thousands of innocents, or him."

"He's not going to hurt anyone, Nat.  He'll get it under control."  Tony tried to defend Bruce.

"It's been over a month.  Has he even tried?"

"Well... He's trying to avoid it all together."

“Oh, yeah, that sounds promising."  The three paused when they heard the door behind them crack open.

"S-sorry.  I'm sorry that I acted like that; I guess I'm just... just more tired than I thought I would be.  We can talk this out and-."  Bruce looked up and saw the gun in Natasha's hand.  He froze on the spot.

"This isn't what it looks like."  Tony said following Bruce's line of sight.

Bruce took a shaky step back and he leaned partially on the counter for support, his eyes never leaving the gun.  "You...you told them, d-didn't you?"

"I had to, Bruce.  They can help."

"That- that's help?  That's help?!" Bruce started to panic. Natasha and Clint went into fighting position.  "That's a gun, Tony.  I told you not to tell them.  I told you that they were going to hunt me down... hunt you down." Bruce wrapped his arms around himself.  "I thought I could trust you..."

"You can trust me Bruce, I'm not trying to hurt you.  None of us are."  Tony glared at Clint and Natasha and they loosened up a little.  "And you know that that gun can't hurt you.  They’re scared, Bruce.  They want to help you.  We all do."

Bruce let out a shaky breath.  "I-I need another minute."  He ran out of the room.

 


	6. Angels and Sins

Bruce actually needed a whole day to calm down.  The three did not see him for the rest of the day.  Natasha wondered if she and Clint should have left, but Tony said that he wanted them there when Bruce came back, to show that Bruce could really trust them.  It was not until the next morning when they were sitting at the table when Bruce came out and sat down wordlessly.

He put his arms on the table and kept his gaze on his hands. "I'm not sure whether I can trust you two yet.  But as long as Tony does, I'll keep my mouth shut and we can all just... take it easy." Bruce looked up at the two expert hunters.  "After breakfast, I'd like us to go see that god you have locked up."

“Breakfast round two it is."  Tony said pulling out his phone.  "More eggs and bacon then?  Or should I rent out an IHOP and we have all the pancakes?"

"I thought there were leftovers in the fridge," Clint said.

"Well yeah, but that's old food."

“You're going to do whatever you want, no matter what anybody says, anyway," Natasha pointed out.

"All the pancakes it is."  Tony said as he began tapping his phone.  "Besides we need to air out the tension in here."

* * *

After breakfast, Tony began re-calibrating his dimensional box to access Clint and Natasha's private prison dimension.  Over breakfast they explained that after they captured the god, Tony found them and tried to take him off their hands but ended up agreeing to put him in a pocket dimension until they found a way to take care of him.  Over the years of his imprisonment the pagan god had proved to be very useful.  He knew a bit about the supernatural and was willing to share whatever he knew if asked.  He seemed honest enough, but that still did not change the fact that he roasted eleven people before they imprisoned him, refusing to explain himself because ‘humans should not meddle with the supernatural’.

Once the calibration was completed, Tony opened the doorway and everyone entered.  This pocket dimension was a lot different than Tony's.  Instead of a complete room, it was a vast empty darkness that stretched for what looked like eternity.  Bruce stumbled a bit from not being able to see the floor but thankfully they did not have to walk long before finding who they were looking for.

Thor was just what you would imagine a Norse pagan god to look like.  Big, muscular, blonde, and gruff looking.  He sat on the floor dejectedly, looking down at the darkness and did not even move when the four of them approached.

"Morning, big guy."  Clint said cheerfully. "How have you been doing?"

“I am faring well, thank you.”  Thor responded dryly and shifted a bit to look at the group.  His eyes seemed to flare with some interest in both Tony and Bruce.

"This is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.  They've come to ask you a favor,”  Natasha explained, introducing the two newcomers.

Bruce shifted under the weight of the god's stare.  Tony didn't really seem to care.

"Both of these men are beyond my help."  Thor declared and turned back around.

"Well that's a bit harsh, don't you think, Bruce?"  Tony said walking up to Thor.  "We didn't even say anything yet.  How do you know?"

"I can tell.  You humans always come to power asking for something.  You wish me to undo what has been done to you."  Thor turned back to face them and pointed at Tony.  "I can read his soul from here.  It has been displaced.  A demon has placed his name upon it.  And you," Thor pointed to Bruce.  "Have been changed down to the genetic level.  I am not even sure you should consider yourself human anymore.  I am sorry, but you are beyond my aid.  I have not the power to heal you."  Thor ended his statement and continued to look down.  "I cannot heal either of you."

"That's not what we were going to ask you," Bruce retorted and Thor looked up.  "We want to know how to kill Loki...where we can find a way to kill him... for good."

Thor's expression seemed to change at this.  He let out a short laugh.  "And what would you do once you kill him?  It will not help you if he dies.  You will still be altered and your friend’s soul will be unable to find rest.  Humans should not meddle with the forces of Hell.  It is no way to get what you desire."

"And if he continues to live, more people are going to end up just like us.  Or is that what you want?" Bruce asked.

"It matters not what I will; but what Heaven wills."  Thor replied.  "Your situation either proves that this is part of Heaven’s plan or Heaven does not deem you worthy of its attention."

"Not worthy of attention?" Tony asked.  "Ouch, so far this whole time you've done nothing but bruise my ego."

"So, that's your answer?" Bruce asked.  "The plan is to either ruin innocent lives... or just ignore them?  What kind of heaven is that?  Whatever happened to 'God cares for all of his creatures'?"

Thor stiffened slightly at Bruce’s words. "...God left."  Thor said sadly.  "He is gone."

"Well, that explains a lot of things," Bruce said as he crossed his arms and looked over at Tony, who rolled his eyes at the god.

"I thought you said that he was actually useful, Clint.  What's the point of keeping him here if he doesn't do anything anyway?"

"Well he killed a bunch of people.  We can't just let him loose again."  Clint shrugged.

"Those were not people."  Thor retorted.  "They were monsters.  Pagan devils who were feasting on the flesh of the innocent."

"So, if I might as well not call myself human, are you going to kill me too?" Bruce asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Do you wish for me to?"  Thor replied.  "Because I would gladly do you the service, monster."

"No one is killing anyone."  Tony said.  "Well, except for Loki.  We’re killing Loki.  Can we get back to how we should go about that?"

Bruce ignored Tony as he walked closer to the god and loomed over where he sat. "I'm surprised you even asked, considering the others that you killed.  Did you give them a choice too?  Wait, of course not.  Considering what you've been telling us, it doesn't seem like any of your kind really cares about people.  Do you want to kill me?  Fine.  Go ahead and try.  But it's not going to be possible."

Thor stood up and loomed over Bruce.  "I gave them the chance to try to live as humans.  They sought to control humanity and rule over them as gods once more.  They demanded worship and sacrifices of blood and flesh. They had no interest in changing!  And do you wish to merely give up just because your life is suddenly met with challenge?  This is not the strength of will I have come to admire in you mortals!"

Bruce scoffed.  "I'm not giving up on anything.  I just want to know how a guy who claims to love humanity could allow someone like Loki to go free, yet kill something that was once human.  I lose control of myself, and I know that I want to be human, even if that... thing I become doesn't.  Do you even consider that there are really people still there that want to live when you go out and serve your 'godly justice'?"  Bruce's eyes started to tinge with a bright green color as he got as close to being in the tall god's face as he could.  "As far as I'm concerned, you're just as bad as Loki."

Thor grabbed Bruce by the shirt and lifted him into the air.  "Never dare to compare me to that demon, monster!  I smite those who abandoned their duty to humanity for the sake of power.  You still have a part of you that clings to what you were.  They did not care about the fate of the mortals they demand love them!  If I could have spared their lives I would, but they were beyond reason.  I am not heartless.  But I have my orders to protect humanity and they must be obeyed!"

“Okay, Thor, put the newbie down now," Clint said, reaching for his retractable bow.  Natasha was already at her gun.

"Wait wait wait.  Hold on, Goldilocks.”  Tony said walking over to Thor and Bruce.  “What orders are you talking about?  I thought the big God left... and that you are a pagan god yourself, who gives a pagan god orders?"

Thor looked down to the side as he let Bruce down.  "I am not a god."  Thor kept looking down.  "I am... an angel of the Lord."

"Bullshit."  Resounded the three more experienced hunters in unison.

"Angel's can't be real.  The lore is practically blank concerning angels."  Tony said with crossed arms.

"I've never seen one, have you Nat?"  Clint said and Natasha shook her head as well.

"I swear upon my honor it is the truth."  Thor said shaking his head.  "I have made my mistakes in the past, but I am trying to earn my favor back."

"So, if you're an angel, why couldn't you have just left this little pocket dimension?  Is it because you like seeing those two every other day?" Tony asked.

"My brothers...are not too fond of me as of late.  In short, they did not appreciate my playing to be a god a millennia ago.  They will string me up for treason for my actions.  But by continuing my original mission, by smiting those who would harm humanity, I can prove I am loyal to Heaven again.  But until I can convince them, I need to hide.  They will not think to look for me here.  It is safe."

"But if you're in here, you also can't go ‘smite those who would harm humanity', can you?" Bruce spoke up, his face still looking down at the ground and his arms crossed protectively over his chest.  "Everything you've said up to this point can be easily proven as a lie, especially if your mission is to protect humanity and you still refuse to kill Loki."

"He's got a point, Thoreal," Tony said.

"I remain here because you have made use of me.  Every time I give you information, I help you kill the monsters.  I help humanity by helping you.  And I have not refused to kill your demon.  I only want you to know that once I do, another demon will rise to take his place that is just as evil.  Killing him will change nothing.  It will not cure you, either of you.  It will only give you another demon to pull your leash."

"What other choice do we have?!" Bruce flared and turned his head up at Thor.  "It’s either sit on our asses and live with the devil we know for eternity, or spend the rest of our days killing demons for the sake of humanity.  Oh, and let's not forget that all the while nobody really cares about the innocent people who can’t fight for themselves!  If you really cared about humanity, then you'd fight every demon that takes his place."

"You ask the impossible."  Thor said.  "Are you aware how demons are made?"  Thor pointed to Tony.  "That is how.  Damned human souls become demons.  You expect me to ruthlessly destroy every demon alone?  They are countless in number with thousands falling every day until the end of time…Do you understand why I cannot truly help you now?"

Bruce evened himself out.  "Then this whole trip was worthless," Bruce turned and walked back to the others.  "Have a good, long life, Thor.  I hope our paths never cross again."

"So much for that idea," Tony whispered to Bruce when he caught up to him as the other let out a sigh.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"Wait, my friends."  Thor said after a while.  "I ... I may not be powerful enough to help you.  But that is because I have removed myself from Heaven.  I could ask my brothers if they could.  At the very least, I could try to restore your humanity, Sir Banner."

Tony cast Bruce a questionable look.  Bruce frowned at the angel.  "Why would you do that for me?  After all of this, after being told that I'm not even human anymore, after telling you that you weren't doing your job properly, you actually want to help me?"

“Plus, don't you kind of have the whole 'cast out of Heaven' thing going on?" Tony piped in.  "I mean, I get it.  Family is a giant pain in the ass.  Do you really think that your brothers will actually want to help you out?"

"My purpose is to aid and protect humanity.  It is difficult for me to go against that instinct.  And my fallen nature will likely aid in summoning someone powerful who will aid you.  Not for my sake, but for yours."

Tony nodded his head, giving a look of approval.  "So, can we keep him?" he turned to Natasha and Clint.

"Take him."  Clint said throwing his hands in the air.  "This is all too much for me.  Hunting used to be easy.  Now it's all complicated and shit."

"Well looks like we're going on a field trip, Thor old buddy."  Tony said patting Thor on his bare shoulder.  "Bruce, I guess we have ourselves a guardian angel."

"This is going to be, interesting," Bruce said.  "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Clint and Natasha gave a short wave goodbye as they drove off to another hunt.  Tony returned the gesture but both Thor and Bruce stood behind him standing awkwardly.  Once they left Tony clapped his hands together and addressed the pair.  "So, where do we begin?"

"Where would you like to start, Sir Stark?"  Thor asked unmoving.  "I could begin hunting your demon, or I could tell you how to summon my brothers to find one who will aid you.  Sir Banner, what is your will?"

"I...uh.  I'm not really sure," He looked over at Tony.  "Oh, and just call me Bruce."

"Very well, Sir Bruce."  Thor nodded in affirmation.  "Perhaps I could get a better look at your...condition, Sir Bruce.  It would help me to know how best to aid you."

"That's... not really the best idea, Thor.  Sorry."

Thor gave Bruce an innocently quizzical look.  "I assure you that whatever the demon has done to you cannot destroy me.  My vessel is hardy and strong.  You do not need to worry about me."

"Hold up!"  Tony threw his hands in the air in an effort to pause the conversation.  "Vessel?"

Thor looked down and shuffled in place.  "Angels are like demons in one respect.  We must acquire a vessel in order to appear in this world.  My true voice and form cannot be safely shown in front of mortals.  I must take a human vessel for your safety."

"And what about the poor Joe you are wearing like a meat-suit?"  Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"Donald was willing."  Thor responded calmly.  "Angel's must ask permission before they take a host.  He agreed to my terms."

"I wonder if he's regretting it now," Bruce whispered to Tony.

Thor looked down with regret.  "He ... he was willing."

"We get it buddy."  Tony sighed.  "We get it.  But you have to admit that it's a bit unfair.  I mean you stole his life."

"He wished to help people.  To save them."  Thor explained.  "I told him that with me he could help so many more than he ever could alone."

"Well are you planning on letting him go?"  Tony asked, unconsciously drumming his soul.

"I will when my mission is complete."  Thor confessed.  "But I cannot right now...I cannot risk him rejecting me now."

"Okay, see?  Everything's fine," Bruce cut in.  "We should get back to the matter at hand though.  What do you think we should do first, Tony?"

Tony crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in thought.  "Thor, go find someone who is willing to help Bruce.  And make sure that it is someone you trust, ‘cause it would be great if we could ask a few more favors for when we track down Loki."  Tony looked over to Bruce.  "Plus it would be best if I get Bruce some clothes he won't rip to shreds."

"Very well, Sir Stark."  Thor nodded once and then vanished, leaving the pair of them alone.

"Wait, you seriously want me to do this??"

"What get better?"  Tony spoke slowly.  "Of course Bruce.  Do you not want to get this ... mutation out of you?"

"Of course I do!  I just," Bruce sighed and shook his head.  "I don't want anything to do with that... thing.  I don't ever want to change into that thing; no matter what."

"You know we should really give that 'thing' a code name."  Tony mixed a drink for himself.  "We can't keep calling him 'that thing' or 'your condition'.  I vote Big Spanky."

"That's not funny.  I'm not calling it anything because that will make it really a part of who I am.  That thing is not who I am!" Bruce wrapped his arms around himself.  "I'm not that thing; I'm not a monster."

Tony put an arm around Bruce and led him to the couch.  "Hey, hey, I know you are not a monster Bruce.  I know monsters.  That’s my business.  You are not a monster."  Tony took a drink.  "But it helps to know your enemy.  Know who you are fighting against.  You can deny that he is you, but you cannot deny that he is in you.  Until Thor finds someone who can fix this, it might help to try to understand what this is."

"As a scientist, I would agree but... as the experiment, I don't know if I can do this, Tony.  Changing into that... its, its horrifying.  All I can see is green and all I can feel... all I can feel is pain and...hatred.  I don't," Bruce looked at him.  "I don't want to wake up and find you and anyone else dead around me."

"Hey we are alone here.  I don't know if you noticed on the way back but my back yard is an ocean and my front lawn is nearly 5 miles of grass.  The other guy would likely wear himself out leveling this place if things go out of hand."  Tony laughed a little.  "Plus if you do kill me Loki will just bring me back to life.  He has displaced my soul.  If experience and what Thor just said tells me anything it's that my soul isn't going to leave my body.  My body just breaks.  I could see Loki thinking the other guy smashing my skull in as the funniest thing I've ever done."  Tony took another drink and looked to Bruce.  "I won't force you.  But maybe this could help."

"You're telling me that you wouldn't mind me breaking your house and hurting you so brutally that you die."

"I have amazing insurance."  Tony took another drink.  "You could actually end up making me some money by leveling this place.  And me, well, I've never felt much pain ever since this thing happened."  Tony tapped his chest.  "All physical pain is more of a dull ache."

"I...” Bruce let out a sigh.  "I'm not sure how I can even make it come out."

"Well let’s be good scientists and experiment."  Tony finished off his glass and left it on the table.  "We know it happens from pain and anger.  Do you remember anything before it happens?"

"Just either losing my cool or getting hurt in a way I didn't expect to happen."

"Okay..."  Tony paused.  "So what does that do for us..."

"I'm... not sure.  I guess...do something like that to me?"

"I could kick you in the nuts."  Tony offered.  "Would that work?"

Bruce let out a laugh.  "Well, I'm kind of expecting it now."

"So I can't kick you in the balls?"

"I'd rather you not."

"Okay fine."  Tony looked around.  He took an ice-cube from his glass and dropped it down the back of Bruce's shirt.

Bruce jumped a little at the melting ice cube and pulled it out from his shirt.  He looked at the ice and then back at Tony.  "Really?  It's not that easy to get me to lose it is it?  Also, whatever happened to waiting for our angel to come around?"

"I thought we were experimenting."

Tony gave Bruce a childish pouting look.

Bruce flicked the ice cube into the bar's sink.  "I'd rather wait for the angel that claims he can hold it back if something bad happens."

"Alright.  But can we at least give him a code name?"  Tony asked pleadingly.  "I want to know what to put on the celebratory T-Shirts."

"No and NO.  No one else is going to know about this because we're ending it."

"My friends!"  Thor announced loudly appearing right behind Tony making him jump nearly over the couch from surprise.  "I have returned with aid!"

"Damn it all Thor!"  Tony shouted turning to face the angel.  "You can't-" Tony paused looking at the man he brought with him.  He was the classic angel, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular build and kind face.

"This is my brother, Steven."  Thor began introducing the newcomer.  "He is trustworthy and loyal to our mission and understanding of my position.  If anyone can help you, Sir Banner, it is he."

The new angel did not say much but looked around the room slowly.  He spied Bruce almost instantly and his default kind expression fell.  He put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and looked him square in the eye.  "I cannot help you, for you have been given the blessed chance to serve Heaven's will."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Your condition is part of the plan."  The angel explained again.  Seemingly not picking up on Bruce's confusion.

"Part of the plan...  is running away from military part of the plan?  Is having to be that monster part of the plan?  Is KILLING innocent people part of the plan?!  What kind of plan is this?  How can you look me in the eye right now and tell me that you are an angel trying to benefit humanity!?"

Steven looked taken aback.  "You are part of Heaven's will.  Your creation was part of the coming end."

"Yeah, as in it will be the end of everything.  Great work getting a demon to make me like this, by the way.  I'm sure that won't backfire on you at all."

"We are aware of Loki's involvement, yes.  It was part of the plan as well.  You are the embodiment of wrath, borne of Hell.  You are a sin to be overcome for the glory of Heaven."

"And I always told my dad I'd make something of myself in my life," he muttered.  "And who is going to 'overcome' me?  Am I a demon, destined to destroy humanity until someone does me in and I go to Hell?"

"Oh you will not fall into Perdition.  You are a force not a demon.  For your service, we have a place for you in Heaven.  You shall be overcome during the battle of the Apocalypse by the armies of Heaven."  Steven looked over to Thor.  "I don't understand his confusion."

"Human's do not appreciate being used by Heaven unwillingly."  Thor answered with a smile.  "Human will is very powerful; they do not like having to go against it."

"But he will enter Heaven; I thought that was the end-goal."

"Humans don't like being pushed around feather butt."  Tony shouted back.

"At what cost would it take to go to Heaven?  What about everyone else I've killed because I'm like this?!  Do you really expect me to sit back and take this?"

"No war has been won without casualties."  Steven shifted again.  "You are a soldier in this war.  Lives will be lost."

"We are NOT soldiers!" Tony shouted.  "We're human beings!"

"That may be.  But the plan states that -"

"Screw the plan!"  Tony shouted back.  "Find another guy to be the Sin of Wrath or whatever you called it.  You are able to find people to prance around in, you can find some sadistic bastard to turn into a monster for you."

"And do you think that you are not a part of this also, Stark?"  Steven shouted back.  He pushed a finger to his chest where the glow resided.  "Sin of Pride."

"...What?"  Tony said slowly.  "Am I going to turn into a giant ego maniac?"

"Like you aren't already," Bruce said to Tony and turned to the two angels.  "Then what can we do other than sit around and wait for the end.  Thor said that he would help us kill Loki; help us stop him from doing this to anymore people.  So we need to do that.  We'll figure out what to do about ourselves later."  He paused for a few moments.  "What will happen to Tony?"

"As of now, nothing."  Steven explained. "He embodies the arrogance of pride and it will be his downfall.  And Loki is off the table.  He is fulfilling a purpose in creating the sins.  He is not to be killed."

"Do it yourself, then, if it has to be done," Bruce ordered.  "Don't let that demon do anything else that will harm more people.  As long as he's free to roam around, he can do just that.  If you won't do it, I will."

"The sins are to be made from Hell.  I cannot."  Steven began to shift, obviously uneasy.  "I have my orders.  And orders must be obeyed."

"By who?" Tony asked.  "God's gone, right?  Looks like you're out of excuses, pretty-boy."

"The Heavenly council knows what is best."  Steven said again.  "I am just to obey orders... It's for the best."

"Well, thanks for all of the help," Tony said.  "Really, you guys really were a big help.  If you'll excuse us," he said and put his arm over Bruce's shoulders, "my partner and I have a demon to kill and a fate to defy.  If you'll excuse us."

Thor walked over to the pair as they were leaving.  "My friends.  I apologize.  I was unaware that you were part of Heaven's plans.  But please do not hold it against Steven."  Thor looked back over to the other angel who was looking out of the window, a conflicted expression on his face.  "He is loyal to the very core, but whether to Heaven or humanity is at constant war in his heart.  He knows your fate is cruel, but he does not know if going against his home is the right thing."

"And what about you, Thor?  Do you really still want to go through with everything you said back when we first met?" Bruce asked.

"I have given my word to you to aid you and your kind."  Thor said.  "And under the present circumstances, I believe it best to remain by your side.  I may not be the best of assistance, but I will do what I can."

"Great," Tony clapped his hands together.  "I knew we could count on you, point-break," he said as he slapped the angel on the back.  "So, should we see what we can do about Mr. 'Sin of Wrath'?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You said you wanted to take a look at him, right?  Here he is, ready to go."

"Tony, I told you that I don't know how to get it to work by myself," Bruce said.

"Doesn't hurt to try."  Tony said walking over to Thor to give Bruce some room.  "Can you try, just, wishing it to happen?"

Bruce closed his eyes and they stood in silence for a minute.  He opened his eyes and let out a sigh.  "Sorry, I can't get myself to want it to happen."

"Perhaps if you made yourself upset?"  Thor suggested looking to Tony.  "The Sin of Wrath is activated by rage, is it not?"

"I... I tried.  I just can't get myself to...do it."

Steven suddenly joined the group and put a shining silver blade to Tony's throat.  He pushed it into the soft flesh of Tony's neck just so that blood would begin running down the blade.  "Is this adequate motivation?"

"Brother?!"  Thor stepped back in surprise.

"The beast already hates me."  Steven answered.  "Wrath is born from more than anger and hatred but from love and loyalty as well.  I should inspire the change by threatening his friends."  Steven looked to Bruce.  "Well, does this aid in your efforts?"

"Don't touch him!" Bruce snarled and pushed Steve away from Tony.  In his surprise, Steve fell to the ground.  Bruce fell to his knees a foot away from the angel and gripped at himself with growing green fingers.  He kept looking at the angel and snarled and spat, trying to lunge at him until the pain pushed him back down to his knees.

"One: Ow!"  Tony yelled and the angel and scooted over to the back wall, holding his neck.  "Two:  You got this under control Bruce?"

Bruce responded with a cry as he flexed his back, the shirt ripping and falling apart around his body, his shoes and part of his pants ripping off with it.

"...So a maybe then?"  Tony shouted back.  "Thor, can you come over here and be my bodyguard?"  Thor silently obliged and stood protectively next to Tony.  "Thanks buddy."

The creature came out and looked down at Steven.  With anger rising in his features, he roared and raised his fists, slamming them down at the angel.

When the beast raised his fists to strike again he stopped.  There was nothing below the rubble.  The monster looked quickly left and right for the angel when suddenly he reappeared only to stab him in a large shoulder.

The creature roared in agony as the angel twisted the blade and then pulled it out, blood spilling and instantly burning away as it hit the ground.  It turned with a fist ready to slam into the angel's head when Steven disappeared once more in front of him.  Steven raised his blade and went to stab the creature once more in the chest.

The monster grabbed the knife and, as it cut into his hand, he took it out of Steven's hand and threw it to the side.

The angel looked up at the demon with a look of war darkening his features as the creature raised his arms once more.

"Hulk SMASH!"

The crash was from the impact was nearly deafening.  The vibrations from the attack likely would have crushed Tony under their pressure if Thor had not shielded him.  As for Steven he laid in a battered heap on the floor.  He was unconscious, but most likely still alive.  Either way, the monster seemed satisfied enough to call it a victory.

The monster roared and smacked itself on the chest.  It then looked over at Tony and Thor, scanning the two as if to see if they were really targets.  Finding Thor not at the ready to attack, the creature snorted at the two and turned away as if to leave the building.

"Hey wait!"  Tony stood up a bit shaky.  "Bruce, wait!"

The monster turned and looked at Tony, anger radiating from his features.  "Hulk not Banner!  Hulk is Hulk!"  it roared and ran towards them like a bull.

Thor leapt to action and grabbed the monster by the wrists, halting his movements.

"Sorry, sorry, Hulk.  I'm sorry Hulk.  I-I thought you were a friend of mine."  Tony smiled, trying his best not to cower behind Thor.  "So...do you ... remember me?"

Hulk ignored Tony and roared at Thor, pressing further into the angel's grip.  Thor grit his teeth and pushed back, finally being able to push the giant backwards.  As Hulk fumbled, Thor raised his arm, a hammer materializing in his grip.  Thor swung his hammer at the back of Hulk's head, causing him to fall down to the ground.

Hulk groaned slightly and tried to stand up again.

"Hulk, hey, Hulk.  We're friends yeah?"  Tony shouted again as the Hulk stood up again.  "Do you remember the time I got Banner all that stuff?  You liked that right?  Friends don't smash friends you know."

"Be silent, Stark!"  Thor shouted back.  "This is a being of pure rage.  I doubt he has interest in such material matters."

Hulk put a large hand to the back of his head and flinched; he turned and looked at the two.  "..Tony," Hulk's face softened slightly.

"Yeah, big guy, I'm Tony."  He said slipping in front of Thor.  "And this is our angel buddy, Thor.  We're your friends."

Hulk looked in confusion from Tony to Thor and his face split with rage.   "Stupid angels lie!  Stupid angels kill! Hulk HATES ANGELS." Hulk pushed Tony aside and ran at Thor who blocked and held the giant's wrists once more.

"Hulk.  Hulk!"  Tony shouted as the two continued to spare.  "Thor is different.  He's cool.  He's cool.  Show him you're cool,Thor.  Show him that you're on his side."

"And.  How. Do you.  Suggest.  I... Do that."  Thor asked between blows.

"Stand down?"

Thor gave Tony a quick look of shock.  "He shall surely rip me asunder."

"He won't hurt is friends will you, Hulk?"  Tony said, getting probably a bit too close to the fight.

"Tony on angels' side?!  Little man kills too?!  HUL-" Thor smacked Hulk's head again and Hulk flew into the ground.  He let out a groan after a few moments.  He started to push himself up, only to crash back into the floor and finally, stop moving.

"I believe your loyalty to me might have been a poor move on your part."  Thor said to Tony as he walked over to the groaning giant.  "I apologize, Sir Hulk."  Thor said as he kneeled down.  "I did not wish to fight you.  But I have sworn to defend our friend Stark.  As a sign of good faith and friendship, I shall heal you."  Thor put a hand to lightly touch the Hulk's head.  Suddenly the stab wounds on the Hulk's chest and arms began to close and heal.  There was a sudden crack and the dent Thor must have put in the back of Hulk's skull also seemed to pop back into shape.

Hulk roared in agony and looked back at the angel, who tried to give a smile to the giant.  Hulk's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell.  His body began to constrict and decrease in size, Hulk's groans cracking into the higher pitched voice of Bruce's own voice.  When it was over, Bruce lied unconsciously in a heap of torn pants and a cracked and dented floor.

Tony took a second to survey his destroyed living room.  "Well that was fun.  Did you get all that Jarvis?"

"Yes sir."  Jarvis replied.  Tony stifled a laugh as Thor jumped in surprise from the voice.  He would have to explain Jarvis to him later.  "I have also taken the liberty of calling the contractors.  They will be out in the morning."

"Thanks Jarv.  You're the best."

 


	7. A Perfectly Good Mood

Once all of the excitement was over Tony had Thor carry Bruce and Steven down to his garage and place them on some free tables.  It was not much but it would have to act as a temporary sickbay while he waited for everyone to regain consciousness.  Plus, it would let him keep an eye on both Bruce and Steven while he checked out that blade Steven had used.

Tony had never seen anything like it.  For one it did not melt under Bruce's acidic blood.  It was even more interesting that JARVIS could not identify what metal it was made from.  It was light and very strong.  Tony would have to keep testing it to see what else it could do.

Half way through testing to see what the odd metal's melting point was, JARVIS alerted Tony that Steven was waking up.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."  Tony said in a slightly mocking tone.  "Have a good nap?"

Steven looked around at his surroundings quietly scoping the area.  His eyes finally stopped when he noticed the blade.

"Please return my sword."  The angel said, looking up from it and to Tony.

"Not yet, Steve."  Tony responded as he turned the heat up a bit more.  "I'm trying to see what it is made of.  I've never seen anything like it."

"Very well."  Steven said, quickly jumping off the table.  "Consider it a gift then.  For being unable to properly aid you and your friend."

"Yeah, thanks for the sword.  It totally makes up for being pawns in your little war."  Tony groaned.

"I have helped you the only way I can."  Steven stepped closer to Tony.  "I cannot remove the monster.  But I have told you what it is for.  Does that not help?"

"No Steve, it doesn't.  Bruce is a good man, he doesn’t deserve this.  I at least chose to sell my soul.  He was forced into this.  Can't you do something for him?  Anything to help him out."

Steven looked away and turned back to lean against the table he was on.  "I...I'll look into it."  And with that, he was gone.

Tony took a double-take at the spot Steven vanished and rolled his eyes.  A groan from the other table made him look over at Bruce as he was waking up.  Bruce sat up and held his head in his hands.  "What...where am I?"

"My garage."  Tony said shutting the heat off and walking over to where Bruce was.  "Temp sickbay while you and feather-butt recovered."

Bruce lifted his head.  "Oh my God.  I didn't... Is everyone okay?  Are you okay?"

"Yeah we're all good."  Tony smiled and patted Bruce on the shoulder.  "Bruce let out a sigh of relief as he tipped his head back.  "Good... lucky, even." He frowned and looked at Tony.  "Where is Steven, by the way?"

"Heaven?  Hell?  I don't care.  Holier than thou just left; but we get to keep his cool sword thing though."

Bruce squinted his eyes over Tony's shoulder and stood up, grabbing his shredded pants and went to look at the blade.  "He just left it here?"

"Yep.  Well he asked for it back but I said no.  Said it was an, 'I'm sorry' present."

"'I'm sorry'? For what, nearly slitting your throat?"

"He was only trying to make you angry.  Thor healed me right up after the whole incident, see?"  Tony stretched out his neck to show Bruce that everything was fine.  "He healed you too, well, the other guy, who, by the way, gave himself a name."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, right when he went to attack Stevey he shouted 'HULK SMASH' and bam!  Broke my floor.  Jarv, pull up the footage."

"Right away, sir."

Suddenly a screen came to life with the whole incident starting when Steven was threatening Tony.

When Hulk started talking, Bruce went pale.  "Turn it off.  Turn it off!  I don't want to see anymore!"

The screen went dark and Tony was not sure what to say.  "You doing okay?"

"I... I didn't want to believe it." Bruce raised shaky arms around his chest.  "I've heard that voice before."  He let out a sad laugh.  "I've heard that voice since the accident.  I hear it much more now.  It...It used to be quiet; so quiet.  But lately, it's getting louder... and that...That THING is becoming more...present.  If it's given a name to itself now, that means," he looked up at Tony.  "I think I'm losing myself to it."

"That can't be..."  Tony shook his head.  "No, no, you're stronger than that; you can't get shoved out by that thing.  Is this my fault?  Have I been bringing the other guy out so much that he's getting smarter?"

"I... I don't know," Bruce shook his head and leaned against the table.  "I just...I just don't know."  Both men paused in thought until Bruce spoke up again.  "Tony, promise me.  Promise me that if.... that if I'm really gone, that you'll put an end to me before I hurt anyone.  Don't wait until the angels have to do it.  Just, please."

"Bruce, don’t' ask me to do this...I can't kill you."

"You'd rather I kill you?  I kill the world?!  Don't ask me to do that!"

"I will fix you.  I fix things, not destroy them...not anymore.  I will get you back to normal.  It may be too late for me, but you I will fix."

"Tony, I don't think this is something we can fix," Bruce said sadly.

"Well we have to try."  He turned back to his machines.  "We won't get any closer if we just give up now.  We have to keep fighting this to the bitter end."

"I...," Bruce looked up and gave him an attempt at a smile.  "Sure, Tony.  We'll keep going until the end.”

"That's what I like to hear."  Tony paused. “So, he's called Hulk, huh?'

Bruce frowned.  "I don't care.  I don't care what his name is, I don't care what he wants, I don't care what he needs.  We will not have anything to do with it... EVER."

"Okay, okay."  Tony tried to release the tension.  "forget I mentioned it.  So what do you want to do now?  We could bother our guardian angel Thor.  He’s just busy having a nice chat with Jarv."

"Maybe we should check on him."

"Probably should.  I told him to tell JARVIS everything he knew.  I figured it's best to get it from someone who knows while we can.  Last I checked he was talking about the middle ages."

"Jeez, to be alive so long.  No wonder angels find us so insignificant."

"Well that and being comprised of quantum energy as well."  Tony pulled down a screen and showed Bruce two diagrams.  "See, here is my soul-stuff.  And here is Stevie's."  he pointed to the large bright mass.  "It looks like the human soul, or at least my soul, has more energy condensed in it, but whatever the angel's are made of has less power but it is far more chaotic.  It can be focused a whole lot more tightly.  They seem to have figured out how to release it at will in short bursts.  That seems to be how they heal and teleport and all that.  They seem to use it as a power source."

"That's, wow."  Bruce got up to give the visual a closer look.  "But is that even considering the factor that Steven was in a human body?  Does the human's soul still stay in the vessel while Steven is in there?  Could that be hindering their own energy... or even making it tighter?  There's just so much more to know and not a lot of ways to finding answers."  Bruce looked over at Tony.  "By the way, when did you get Steven's data?  When he was unconscious?"

"Yeah.  The Hulk knocked him out good.  One thing’s for certain, he absolutely hates angels.  He seemed to like me though."

Bruce frowned at the mention of the Hulk.  "Have you ever done these... tests on me when I didn't know it?"

"Just the initial ones when we first met.  After that I've done nothing more than basic health monitoring.  Well maybe kept an eye on stress levels to see how much it takes to set you off."

Bruce breathed out.  "Thanks for not...looking into it when I didn't know."

"No problem.  Honestly I would not know where to begin looking.  I only looked at feather-butt ‘cause I didn’t think angels existed.  I just had to get something for my databanks."

"We don't know what we're dealing with with me right now and you still didn't look into it.  So I appreciate it.  So... do you really think Thor knows how to stop Loki... and do you think he'll really do it?"

"I'm sure if anyone knows how to kill a demon it would be an angel."

"And if he can't do it himself, he'll just have to tell us how we can do it."

"I don't see why not.  It'll give JARVIS some time to sort through everything Thor's been telling him anyway."

They walked up to the living room in relative silence.  Bruce panicked a little upon seeing the destroyed floors but calmed down when Tony brushed it off and said it was fine.  Thor was sitting on the couch facing the television talking to a vocalization screen JARVIS was speaking through.

"Take 5 buddy."  Tony said taking a seat.  "We want to talk to Thor now."

"Thank you, sir."  Jarvis said, sounding almost relieved.

"So," Tony said to the angel as the two scientists sat down across from him.  "Can I get you anything?  Scotch, holy water...?"

"I do not need to eat or drink, thank you though."  Thor said holding up a hand in refusal.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked him.  "I'm sorry for anything I did." Bruce scanned the room.  "Judging by the damage, it must have been something horrible."

"No it was quite alright."  Thor said.  "It is not often I get to engage in such a rousing battle.  It was invigorating."

"Uh... sure."

"So," Tony started, "We were wondering if we could get started on the whole hunting-Loki-down-and-killing-him thing."

"But Steven said that Heaven willed him alive."  Thor said shaking his head.  "I cannot harm him.  And I would advise against going after him as well."

Bruce licked his lip.  "So, you lied about helping us then."

"I did not lie!"  Thor shouted but quickly calmed himself.  "Steven came to me a moment ago and told me that Loki was under heavenly guard.  If any harm were to come to him, an archangel would be summoned to destroy the threat.  I am by no means powerful enough to defeat an archangel.  However, I can help you capture Loki."

"Go on," Tony waved a hand at Thor.

"We will use a summoning spell to bring him here and bind him in a devil's trap."  Thor said triumphantly.  Tony groaned.

"Um, I've tried that."  Tony confessed.  "Fourth year into the deal actually.  He brought my house down to destroy the devil's trap."

"But this time I will be present."  Thor smiled.  "And surely I can help forge a stronger binding spell than the one you had used."

"Okay, so we capture him then, what?  We have a chat over tea?" Bruce asked.

"We cannot harm him without summoning the archangel."  Thor said.  "The best we can do is imprison him."

"That... that doesn't sound productive at all.  Unless we can bind him for eternity, but that still counts as keeping him from following 'the plan', doesn't it?"

"Well yes.  It does.  He would be unable to complete his mission."

Bruce looked over at Tony.  "What do you think of all of this?  You're more of an expert then I am."

"Well if Thor can take on the Big Guy no problem I do not want to see how crazy an archangel would be if one makes him nervous."

"Then what can we do..." Bruce muttered.  "Wait, the sword.  Thor, Steven left his sword here.  We were wondering if you knew anything about it.  It's made of some material that we've never seen before."

"The angel blade?"  Thor asked.  "That is a powerful weapon.  It can kill almost anything.  It is one of the few things that can kill an angel.  It most certainly can kill a demon."

Bruce looked over at Tony questioningly.

"What?"

"You said that you wanted to screw the plan, right?"

"But what about the archangel?"

"I didn't say anything about killing Loki," Bruce said.  "Not yet, anyway.  He said the blade can even kill an angel, right?  Why don't we find Loki and what his next target is?  We can stop the sin from ever even being created.  If worse comes to worse, I'll take on the archangel and you can take Loki if things...don't work out for me in the end."

Tony raked his hands over his face.  "This is a suicide mission, Bruce.  We don't even know where to start looking for Loki."

"We can track him down.  The guy is nothing but chaos, Tony.  We can track him down just like you tracked me down," Bruce frowned.  "Besides, I don't want to live like this.  I'd rather...I'd rather die than be the monster these angels want me to be."

"Bruce..."  Tony groaned.  "Fine.  But it would be faster to summon him.  If anything it keeps him away from his next target."

"If you think it’s better to just take on the archangel instead of find his next target, I am ready to do that.  Besides, the angels said so themselves: we're supposed to be the ones that they defeat to end the world.  They can't do that without us, right?"

"Unless they want to just get us out of the way early right?"  Tony smiled sheepishly.  "Okay Thor, help me out with the new spell.  I don't want Loki getting away from me.  Also, if you can, do you know any archangel banishing magic."

* * *

The new circle was drawn over the vast majority of Tony's living room.  Thor had been kind enough to gather all of the ingredients needed for the spell in the blink of an eye, since most of them Tony did not even know where to begin looking to find them, let alone have in his Malibu home.  He also told them how to perform an angel banishing spell, but requested that they refrained from using it unless they felt it absolutely necessary.

The three poured over the last of the ingredients when Bruce looked over at Thor.  "Thor, you do know what we are going to do, right?"

"Summon the demon and likely incur the wrath of one of my strongest brothers."  Thor kept looking forward.

"And you’re giving us all of this to summon the demon protected by said brother, even though we're aiming to kill him by the end; something you said you wouldn't let us do."

"Neither I, nor my brothers, can stifle a human's will."  Thor shook his head.  "If you wish to do something it will be done, no matter what we say.  I merely assume this event to be inevitable."

"If it’s any consolation," Tony said from the other side of the room.  "We'll make sure not to get you killed."

"Many thanks, my friends."  Thor said patting them each on the shoulder.  "But that is for my brothers and my might to decide."

"Well, are we ready?" Bruce asked as he got up and dusted his hands off.

"As ready as we'll ever be."  Tony said as he stuck a match.  He looked to Thor and then to Bruce and dropped the match into the summoning pot.

There was a flash of smoke and powder.  When the smoke cleared Loki was standing in the middle of the room.

"Well Stark, this is a surprise."  Loki smiled.  "You never summon me the old-fashioned way."  Loki looked at the devil's trap engraved in the floor below him.  "My you are serious.  And you brought an angel.  I feel so special.  Whatever could be the occasion?"

"Didn't you hear the news, sweet-heart?" Tony asked and stepped towards the furthest part of the ring.  "It's the end of the world and apparently we're all invited."

"Ah, yes....That."  Loki looked over the trio.  "And?"

"And you’re playing right into the hands of the angels.  You know, it's really kind of sad," Tony said as he started pacing.  "You go on and on about how you are such a powerful being, yet no matter what you do, you can't seem to escape your fate, can you?  You have to play along, make your little Sins for the angels, and then die so they can be victorious over Hell.  Maybe the angels will still give you a gold star for trying at least."

"Do you really believe Heaven's propaganda?"  Loki began with a laugh.  "Do you honestly believe Heaven will win this war?  I may be making the Sins, but they are my army!  Heaven has no say in what I do.  I play their game, just as you play mine, and in the end I will win!”

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Tony said, pulling the blade off of its resting spot on the table.  "See, Bruce and I have a bit of a problem with Heaven and Hell.  We don't really want to play your war games so even if you came close to winning-which you won't by the way; we still wouldn't join you.  But instead of waiting for that to happen, we were given a special gift." Tony held the blade up for the demon to see.

Loki turned his head to the side and flashed a winning smile.  "Well you certainly know how to spoil a perfectly good mood."  Loki stretched his arms out to the side.  "Do be gentle, I rather like this vessel."  He knocked back his head and a stream of black smoke was quickly escaping his mouth.

"Wait, what?!" Bruce shouted.  

"I thought you said he couldn't get out of this!" Tony yelled to Thor.

"He should not be able too."  Thor shouted looking around the circle for any defects.  "He must be more powerful than I anticipated!"

"Then fix it, genius!" Tony yelled.

"Now is not the time for compliments, Stark!  We need to find the demon!"  Thor yelled back as he continued to examine the circle.

"How do we do that?" Bruce called out.

Thor looked up quickly, but his shoulders fell when he spied Loki's empty vessel. "It is too late.  He is gone..."  Thor kicked the ground and pointed at a spot near the summoning pot.  "There is where the circle was broken.  Some powder must have jumped from the pot and filled the engraving."

"Shit, are you serious?" Tony looked over and threw his hands over his head.

"Guys, what are we going to do about him?" Bruce asked, pointing at the unconscious vessel.

"Thor, is...is the host soul still in there?"  Tony asked slowly, looking at the vessel questioningly.

"Aye."

"Oh my God.  I wonder how long he's been gone," Bruce muttered.

"We can keep our vessels alive for eons."  Thor explained.  "It would be nearly impossible to know."

"It's been over ten years for certain."  Tony chimed in.  "He's the same Loki I've always known."

"What should we do with him?"

"Well we can't kill him."  Tony shook his head.  "It's not his fault Loki possessed him."

"Yeah, but... do we just ...let him go?  I mean, he will probably find another body anyway, right?  I just...I don't know."

"Loki said he favored this vessel."  Thor continued.  "He will likely return.  I know that with angels it is easier to return to a previous vessel.  Each particular human's biology resonates with our spirits better than others.  He did ask us to be gentle after all."

"Let's...let's get him off of the floor then; put him on the couch or something.  We can try to talk to him when he wakes up; see if he remembers anything or knows what exactly Loki might do next maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan."  Tony agreed.  Thor was already ahead of them and gently carried the body to one of the couches.

Tony looked down at the body and back to Thor.  "Does he need, like, a blanket or a glass of water or something?"

"He will likely need nourishment when he awakens.  He will be very hungry.  We provide our vessels with raw energy to stay alive.  His digestive system will not have been functioning for the entirety of his possession."

"Do you even have real food here, Tony?" Bruce asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Do lemons count?"

"Tell me again how you're alive without proper nutrients?" Bruce asked as he shut the cabinets, only having found lemons and alcohol in them.  "I guess I'm going to the store then."

"Hurry back.  I don't want to have to explain to not-Loki why he has to have nothing but lemonade until you come back."

"Do you need assistance, Sir Bruce?"  Thor offered.  "Loki is still missing.  Perhaps I could offer you my protection?"

"What about Tony?  If he's staying with his vessel and Loki knows that we want to kill him, wouldn't he be coming after him instead?"

"I have repaired the circle."  Thor answered.  "Should Loki enter he will be trapped.  All Sir Stark would have to do is leave and he will be safe.  We just need to move the couch to the circle."

"I-I guess you can come then.  I want to triple-check the circle though.  I don't want that mistake to happen again." he turned to Tony.  "Can I borrow the car?"

"Take anything made this decade."  Tony offered as he pushed the couch to the empty middle of the circle.  "I'll go over this whole thing again and make sure it's clean.  You two have fun now."

"Okay... just stay safe." He looked over at Thor and nodded to him, leading him to the garage.  Bruce took the keys to the most inconspicuous suv Tony had and unlocked the doors, getting into the driver's seat and adjusting the seat.  He looked over to see Thor just standing outside of the car.  "Are you coming?"

Thor appeared in the passenger seat next to him.  "I'm already here." Bruce jumped a little and caught his breath.  "I apologize, Sir Bruce.  I must confess I do not fully understand this machine."  Thor looked around the inside of the car.  "Shall I fly us there?  We would arrive in an instant."

"No, no, its fine," Bruce said and started the car.  "People aren't really used to flying and people suddenly appearing-out-of-thin-air.  Plus," he said as he pulled the car out.  "There won't be anywhere to put the groceries."

* * *

The two drove for about 15 minutes and Bruce parked the car in front of the store.  He got out of the car, looked over at the passenger side, and ran over to open Thor's door for him before Thor poofed out into the parking lot.

Thor stepped out and Bruce grabbed a shopping cart and the two headed for the store.  Bruce pushed the cart up to the automatic doors and they slid open.

"I say.  I have never been in a place like this..."  Thor said looking around.  "This is a vast improvement over the marketplaces of yore."

Thor suddenly bolted down one aisle and picked up a box angrily.  "Sir Bruce!  What is the meaning of this?"

He angrily shoved a box of Devil's food cake into Bruce's hands.  "It is no wonder that humans are having so many problems with demons.  They have the audacity to buy sweets for them!"

Bruce's eyes darted around the other shoppers who were staring at the two.  "Uh, Thor?  Can you maybe keep your voice down?  Devil's food cake is just a saying... it's supposed to be a...temptation to want to eat it because it tastes good, that's all."

Thor looked suspiciously from the box to Bruce and back.  "I see... Then what of this?"  He showed Bruce the Angel's food cake box.  "Does this also apply?"  He sounded slightly disappointed.

"I...guess so?" he said as he pushed the cart around Thor and kept walking and pulling items from the shelves.  Thor continued to point out everything that seemed to pick a side between Heaven and Hell.  Angel hair pasta, deviled eggs, and other foods or brands that depicted either angels or demons.  He insisted that Bruce only pick the items on 'Heaven's side', claiming that to do otherwise was akin to rebellion and took it as a personal offense.

Bruce let out a groan and threw the angel foods into the cart and walked away.  "I knew this was a bad idea.  Listen, we have to get over to the frozen section now and then we can pay for everything and go home, okay Thor?" Bruce turned around. "Thor?"  The angel was nowhere to be seen.  "Oh no."

Bruce looked around everywhere for Thor but he was nowhere in sight.  Suddenly a loud commotion was heard from the front of the store.

"Let go of me!"  a random man in shouted as Thor held him in the air with one hand.

"No."  Thor said back, keeping eye contact with the man.

Bruce dropped the shopping cart and ran to the front, weaving through the growing crowd of people to get to the center.  "What are you doing?!"

"This human has...nefarious plans for this marketplace."  Thor said looking around at the growing crowd.

"What are you talking about?!" Bruce walked closer to him and whispered.  "Put him down, apologize, and walk out of the store, now."

"But he intends to rob this establishment." Thor whispered to Bruce.  "He has a gun in his pocket.  He is willing to kill."

"How do you even know that?!"

Thor smiled.  "I am a being of raw energy.  I heard him talking to himself.  Also his dog is in the parking lot and he will not be silent about this master's doings.  Apparently he has done this before....and does not prepare good food for him or let him out enough.  The poor beast!  He is devoted to you, scoundrel!"

"Thor, that's good and all, but nobody is going to believe that.  Even if they find the gun on him, he can get in trouble but you're going to get in trouble since you attacked him without what people can see as 'just cause'.  We can't stay in this place anymore.  We have to get out of here."

Thor looked to Bruce and then at the man.  "Can't I at least take him away from here where he will not harm these kind people?"

"If we get away before the cops get here," Bruce turned around and saw security guards heading their way.  "Oh no."

"Worry not, Sir Bruce."  Thor put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and suddenly they were somewhere else.  "We have escaped."

Bruce looked around and looked back at the criminal still in Thor's hand.  "That disappearing act is going to have some bad consequences, isn't it?  Where are we?"

"Mexico."  Thor dropped the man and grabbed Bruce's shoulder again, bringing them back to the parking lot of the supermarket.  Thor looked around the parking lot until he found an old beat-up truck.  He pulled the door free and a scrappy mutt jumped out.  Thor patted him on the head, looked the dog in the eye for a bit before the dog ran off.  "My apologies, Sir Bruce.  We shall have to continue our shopping elsewhere."

"Uh, that's fine, Thor.  You did the right thing... I think," Bruce said as he headed towards the car and opened the doors.  "Let's just, keep quiet this time around."

They drove several miles up the road into the next grocery store.  In the next store, Bruce kept looking over at Thor, who stayed as silent and confided to himself as he could.

"Thor, you don't have to be like that.  We just can't make a scene."

"Again, I must apologize, Sir Bruce."  Thor slumped his shoulders.  "I have failed to blend into humanity...I meant no harm.  I was only trying to fulfill my duty and protect humanity."

Bruce sighed, feeling sorry for him.  "No, it's okay, really," he said as they turned down the breakfast aisle.  "It’s nice to see you do the right thing and it's not your fault that you don't know how to be human.  I'm just...I'm sorry, I've just been trying to keep as low of a profile as I could, especially since what happened to me." Bruce grabbed a box of coffee and put it in the cart.  They continued on down to the breakfast foods and stopped in front of the breakfast foods.

"What is wrong, Sir Bruce?"  Thor asked moving to see if anything was physically wrong.

"Hm?" Bruce's eyes refocused on Thor.  "Oh, it's nothing.  I was just thinking of what Tony would eat for breakfast that doesn't involve a large amount of bacon or pancakes."

"Um...."  Thor reached out and picked out a box of poptarts at random.  "Would he eat this?  It is low on nutrition, but he does not seem to be a fan of eating healthy..."

"I guess so. At least we can get him to eat something," he said and took the box out of his hands and put it into the cart.  "I think we're about done here.  Let's go check out."

"Yes.  Very good, Sir Bruce."  Thor agreed and took the cart so that Bruce could lead.

"You really don't have to call me sir, you know.  You can just call me Bruce," he said as he walked them to the cashier.

"But Sir...Bruce.  It is a sign of respect and honor, is it not?  It is a force of habit.  So many of my brothers think themselves far above humanity.  This was a way to remind myself that I am no better."

Bruce sighed.  "Well, I guess if it makes you feel comfortable."

The two checked out their groceries and drove back home.  Thor grabbed all of the groceries and they went inside.  "Tony?  Tony, we're back," Bruce yelled out.  He frowned when he didn't hear a response and decided to put the groceries away.  He opened the fridge and put the remaining food inside and shut the door, just to realize that a man was standing behind the door.

Bruce jumped and let out a yell and Thor and Tony came running into the kitchen.

"Tom!"  Tony yelled.  "I told you to stay in the circle!"

"Tom?!" Bruce yelled and looked between Tony and the frightened man.  Not seeing a trace of Loki in his features, Bruce let out a breath and put a hand to his heart.  "Oh, man.  I think I almost lost it there for a second."

"I'm sorry."  The man named Tom said, looking legitimately sorry.  "I did not mean to frighten you, but...” he looked over at the bags of groceries.

"Oh.. right.  Sorry.  Help yourself."

"Thank you, so very much."  Tom said and dove into the grocery bags.

"Hey, back on the couch mister!"  Tony yelled and pushed Tom back into the circle.

Tom sat down on the couch and started eating while Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  "Sorry, has he been up for long?" Bruce asked.

"An hour or two.  His name is Tom.  Loki nabbed him from England sometime in the 20s."  Tony shrugged.  "He is a bit jumpy, and polite beyond all reason."

"The 1920's?!  Oh my God," Bruce leaned against the wall.  "Do you know if he remembers anything?"

"He's honestly trying not to.  Apparently, surprise!  Hell is horrifying.  We are lucky he can still talk after being Loki's vessel for so long.  He could have woken up a potato."

Bruce just shook his head and sighed.  "As much as I'd hate to do it, we're going to have to ask him if he knows if Loki is weak against anything that can take him by surprise."

"Well we can try.  But can we just have him enjoy being free for a while?"  Tony looked back over to the man.  "He took the time jump pretty hard.  His whole family is gone, Bruce.  They had no idea what happened to him."

"Yeah...as long as we can keep the circle up around him."

"Don't worry, I told him Loki can't get him while he is in there."

"I just hope you're right."

"The best it will do is keep Loki here if he does come back..." Tony whispered to Bruce.  "We'll have to find a way to kill Loki without hurting Tom."

"Would the angel blade kill Tom too?"

"Aye."  Thor said, overhearing the question.  "It would.  But I could try to bring him back to life.  If there was enough of him left..."  Thor looked over to the man.  "The angel blade excels at destroying energy.  It would rend his soul."

"And if he's been possessed for so long, then saving him will be out of the question," Bruce pondered, a hand raised to his bottom lip.  Bruce let out a groan.  "This is getting too complicated.  Wait, what happens when Tom has to leave the circle?  He can't just stay there forever.  Can we get him an anti-possession tattoo too or...?"

"If we get him one how will we get Loki?"  Tony added.  "We are only keeping Tom so close to try to catch him, right?"

"We can't just let him get possessed again though!"

"I know, but what other choice do we have?"

"But it's wrong!  We might as well just ruin the circle now and let Loki take him at this point.  What's stopping you from doing that right now?!”

"Look, it's a problem."  Tony admitted.  "Even if Loki possesses someone else that would be another person torn away from their lives like Tom was.  At least if he takes Tom that is one less person who has to be hurt."

"Then don't give him a false sense of hope. Just let him go."

"Then what would all of this be for?!"  Tony shouted.  Rousing Tom's attention.

"Um.  Can I have a vote?"  Tom said between bites.

The three looked over at Tom, the tension in the room cut.

"I don't want anyone else to have to suffer like I did."  Tom swallowed hard.  "Loki is a monster.  I can't imagine forcing that on someone else."

"Listen, Tom," Bruce started.  "We can find another way to-."

"If it means Loki taking someone else I won't hear it."  Tom stood up from the couch.  "I've been gone for years!  My life is over.  I have no friends or family.  I'm as good as dead.  I could not forgive myself if someone else had to suffer because I was trying to get my life back."

"But we can find a way to get your life back and still stop Loki.  There has to be another way," Bruce said.

"Well if there is not a way.  Do not try to save me if it means letting someone else suffer."

"Bruce, you know there isn't any other way," Tony said solemnly.  

"Thor?" Bruce looked to him with pleading eyes.

"I know of none."  Thor said quietly so that Tom would not hear.

Bruce's shoulders slumped and he sat down in a chair, not daring to look at Tom.

"Let's just have him enjoy his freedom for now."  Tony patted Bruce's shoulder.

"What kind of freedom is he enjoying?" Bruce asked.  "What kind of freedom do you get stuck in one spot of a room, constantly looking over your shoulder waiting for a demon to possess you?  This isn't freedom; this is a nightmare."

"It has to be better than the living nightmare he just got out of!"  Tony yelled back.  "Either way, we either let Loki take someone else and free Tom, or let him get possessed again and maybe have a shot at killing him."  Tony sighed hard.  "I mean it's better than nothing, right?"

"Even a small circle is better than nothing at all..."

Bruce looked at Tony incredulously and nodded his head towards the man they were talking about that was just one room away.  "You're telling me that you'd rather be stuck in a circle than die?!  What kind of life is that?" Bruce whispered.

"More than what he had before!"

"How is this any better?!  He's still confined to a single spot; but now he gets the company of an angel, a guy whose possessor ruined his life, and a freak of nature.  Please, go on, telling me how this is the best thing for him."

"Let me put it this way, Bruce.  Would you rather live the rest of your life as the Hulk, or as you, a better, cured you, but could not leave a room.  You would be trapped but at least you would have peace."

"I'd rather be dead."

"Well I guess Tom has more of that 'Keep calm Carry on' attitude."

"You know what I think?" Bruce said and stood up, walking to meet Tony face-to-face.  "I think that Tom doesn't really understand the predicament he's in right now.  What have you been telling him while Thor and I were gone, exactly?"

Tony glanced over to the man.  "I told him that Loki had left him here because we threatened to kill him.  Then he remembered me, and he apologized, it was adorable.  I told him that the circle would keep Loki trapped if he came back, but that it won't keep him away.  However I did tell him that if Loki did come back for him, he would willingly be trapping himself if he came back into the circle."

"And what does Tom want to do with that information in mind?"

"He wants to help us.  You heard him.  He doesn’t want Loki to hurt someone else because he wanted to run.  If it means we get Loki, he's willing to stay there."

Bruce wiped a hand from his face to the back of his hair.  "Then let him get it over with.  I don't want to prolong this for any longer than he has to."

"I know...But right now all we can do is wait and keep an eye on him.  Either Loki will come back for him, or he'll be free.  Either way, he's not leaving that circle."

"Fine." Bruce walked out of the room.  "I hope he doesn't have to use the bathroom anytime soon."

"I'm having the contractors install a toilet in the circle tomorrow.  Call the whole thing an art piece.  I'm rich; we get to do weird things the common folk don't understand."

Bruce stopped at the doorway and turned to him, looking incredulously at him.  He then sighed and shook his head, a soft smile forming on his face.  "I hope he doesn't have to go today then."


	8. Being Human

Tony yawned and tried to stretch away the sleep.  It was his shift with Tom and they had just finished watching all of The Lord of the Rings movies.  He was going to show him all of Star Wars, but he figured that fantasy would probably be easier to pick up on than space battles.  Tom seemed to like it regardless.

"Sir Stark?" Thor asked as he walked into the room.  "I noticed you are weary...you did not rest much the night before.  Please, allow me to keep watch while you sleep."

"You sure?"  Tony said through a yawn.  "He's all yours, Big Guy."  Tony stood up weakly and stumbled off towards his bedroom.  Thor quickly took Tony's place next to Tom.

"How do you fare, Sir Tom?"  Thor asked looking at the man.

"As okay as I can be."  He replied, sheepishly pushing the buttons on the remote control.

"Would you like me to get you anything so you will be more comfortable?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you.  Your friends have done more than enough for me."  Tom smiled politely as he adjusted himself on the couch.

"I see," he mumbled.  The silence overtook them as Thor sat looking at the wall and Tom flipped the channels on the television.

"Sir Tom, if I may," Thor started.  Tom looked up from the television at him.  "I wished to ask you, if you feel well enough to answer a question... about Loki."

Tom swallowed hard and laughed a little to himself.  "I suppose I will have to share what I know sooner or later.  What did you want to know?"

"I wished to learn if perhaps you know what he plans on doing next, what his weaknesses are, anything that may be of value to humanity."

"I do not know of any weaknesses I'm afraid.  If I did I promise you that I would let you know.  But I don't have any idea what could kill him...  As for his plans, all I know was that he was making the Sins, whatever that means.  He has already made Sloth, Wrath, and Pride.  His next targets are Envy and Lust, but I have no idea who they would be.  Honestly I don't think Loki does either.  The sins seem to be made based on personality traits or something like that.  They are not preplanned.  He just turns who ever fits the bill at the time."

"I see," Thor mulled over.  "Do you know who Sloth is supposed to be?  I am sure that Sirs Tony and Bruce would want to find this person."

Tom shook his head.  "He made Sloth years ago.  The angels already killed him."

"Years ago?  How come I have not heard of this?"

"Loki used to mock that Heaven does not like to share."  Tom said sadly.  "I suppose that's true for information as well.  I would guess that you did not need to know.  At least that's the gist I got from when Loki would interact with angels."

"Yes, this does seem…correct.  Is there anything else that we should know about Loki?"

"I don't know."  Tom confessed.  "Loki would keep my mind closed off from everything he was doing.  I was able to peek in every now and then; raid his subconscious here and there.  But I don't think I know anything that would be of interest to you."  Tom paused.  "I know he likes wine.  He would let my mind free every now and again and talk to me about this vintage of wine compared to this other vintage.  But that's not very useful."

"Do not fret, Sir Tom," Thor said and placed an arm on his back.  "You have said plenty already, and I truly appreciate you doing so despite the pain it may cause you."

"Aw, don't worry about me, I'm fine."  Tom said poking at the television remote again.  "The future is scary anyway.  All of this new technology seems to know everything about everyone...  I heard there have been horrible wars... I just-"

They were interrupted by a large crash through one of Tony's windows.

Thor and Tom flew to their feet.  Thor looked over at Tom and nodded at him to stay in the circle.  Tom nodded in agreement and Thor started to walk to the doorway.  "JARVIS?  I have been told that you are a spirit of many abilities.  Did you see what that was?"

"It appears we have an unscheduled guest.  Shall I alert Sirs?"

"Indeed," Thor responded, his hammer spawning in his hand.

Thor maneuvered quietly over to the source of the sound.  Near the front of the house the front door seemed to have been kicked in, leaving broken glass scattered all over the floor.  Thor looked around but could not find what had forced its way into the house.  He was just about to turn around and return to his post when he was shoved against the wall, the sharp point of an angel blade at this back.  From the corner of his eye he could see a disheveled man.  He was filthy from the smoke and grime of many battles, his hair was long and rather unkempt, as if it was just an afterthought in his life. He held Thor with an inhumanly strong grip.  He could not escape.

Thor tried to push himself off of the wall, but the man would just continue to push his arm further into his back, the threat of the blade growing.  "Who are you?  How dare you destroy this home and hold me down?!"

"Now, Thor, is that any way to treat a guest?"  The smooth cool voice of Loki suddenly whispered behind him.  "And after all the trouble you went through to keep my vessel safe.  You shouldn't have."

Thor turned his head as far as he could and saw Loki standing next to the man whom held him against the wall.  He looked across the room and saw that Tom was no longer in the circle.  "What kind of madness is this?  How did you break free?"

"My little helper here can do wonders with an angel blade."  Loki patted the man on the shoulder.  "He cut a hole through the spell while you were away examining the door."

"Impossible," Thor spat out.  "There is no way I would not have known he was there."

"You could if perhaps he was more powerful than you,"  Loki leaned in close.  "An archangel perhaps?"

"You speak lies!  I do not know this man."

"Yes.  Becoming a Sin can do that to a soul.  Even an archangel's soul.  Meet the sin of Lust, dear Thor."

Tony snuck around the corner and stabbed at Lust with Steven's blade.  Lust grabbed his wrist without even having to turn around, flicking Tony’s wrist and making the blade fall several feet away.

Loki shook his head in disapproval.  "Stark, Stark.  You can't kill a Sin that easily."  Loki raised his hand and Tony went flying up against the wall.  "Now be a good boy and wait there while the adults are working."

"That's good to know," Loki turned and looked over indifferently at Bruche, who now held the blade.

"I tire of these games...."  Loki snapped his fingers and the man holding Thor stood at attention.  Loki pointed to Bruce and the man jumped into action and began fighting Bruce.

"Now then."  Loki turned to Thor and pinned Thor's back to the wall.  "Are you not the most curious little angel..."  Loki smiled and misty blue light swirled into a ball in the open palm.  "You will do nicely...."  Suddenly Loki slammed the light deep into Thor's chest.  Thor gasped in air violently and fell to the ground as soon as Loki stepped away.

"Thor?!" Tony yelled.  "Thor, what's goin-oh, no." Tony recognized what was going on.  "Loki, you son-of-a-bitch!  Bruce! Can you get over there?  Bruce!"  Tony looked away from Thor and saw Bruce being held down by the new Sin.

"Hush now, Stark."  Loki said, walking over to Tony.  "I know, I know.  I'm the bad guy.  I'm the villain of this story.  I'm just no good.” He shrugged nonchalantly and flashed him a grin.  “Well you're right.  But here is my side of the story: my Sins and I are going to take over this mud ball and end this dimensional war between Heaven and Hell.” He walked closer to Tony and held his chin lightly.  “Just think of it!  No more angels interfering with human lives, no more demons making deals.  Just one. Unified. Rule.  My rule.” He let out a pleasured breath.  “And you will be my knights.  And as you know, I take very good care of my things."

"Or all of you can leave us the fuck alone.  I'm sick of this, Bruce is sick of this, every human being who will ever know about this plan is sick of this.  If you think that we're going to just wag our tails and follow your orders, you've got a whole other thing coming for you, pal."  Tony threatened as he narrowed his eyes.

"Humans love to bow to power, Stark."  Loki traced Tony's jaw line with a finger.  "I will show your people the glory of my rule, free from both Heaven and Hell.  They will be able to do as they please, so long as it pleases me.  True, some may resist, but that's what he is for,” Loki indicated to Bruce and the new Sin across the room.  "Lust and Wrath are powerful emotions, are they not?  They both stem from passion."

"I don't know about what the Playboy Bunny is thinking, but I know for sure that Bruce isn't going to let any of this happen."

"Lust comes in more than one form, Stark."  Loki laughed.  "His is more of a bloodlust.  As for Bruce, it matters not what he desires.  The monster within him will do just fine."

Bruce let out a yell and the two turned to look over at the two Sins.  Lust had grabbed Bruce's throat and tightened his grip.  Bruce started grasping at the hand, letting out gasps and groans as the skin around the hand on his neck became a patch of green and slowly started spreading.

"Barnes!"  Loki shouted.  Lust stiffened and slowly released his grip on Bruce, making him fall to the ground, coughing.  "It is time to go."  The Sin walked over to Loki and stood behind him protectively.  "Farewell, my Sins.  Do be patient.  I will be returning for you as soon as I find the rest of our family."  Loki put his hand on the man's shoulder and they were gone.  Tony, finally free from the binding spell, fell to the floor as well.

Tony ran over to Thor since he was closest to him.  "Thor, hey, Thor!  Can you hear me?  Wake up!" Tony started pushing at Thor, who hardly rolled over.  He was unconscious.  Bruce got up to his knees, but he was still coughing and groaning.

"Damn it all!" Tony looked over to Bruce.  "You doing okay, Bruce?"

"I can't," Bruce wheezed and the green continued to spread.  "I can't... can't catch ...my breath.  You...hurt...Thor...down on the ground...."

"I'm a bit bruised but I'm fine."  Tony said and turned back over towards Thor.  He tried to wake him up but nothing was working.  "Thor's out cold, but he's still breathing.  He was breathing before right?  Angels breathe right?"

"Tony...it's not... it's not going away," he turned his head towards him, his eyes starting to glow green.  "Help me."

Tony looked to Bruce and started slowly shaking his head nervously.  "I-I don't know how... What can I do?"

"Tell me... tell me we're safe.  Please, hurry, I can't hold o-" Bruce recoiled into himself with a groan.

"We're safe Bruce."  Tony said, slowly walking over to where Bruce was and gently putting a hand of his back.  "Loki and the Playboy Bunny are gone.  They’re not coming back.  Jarvis, put this place on lockdown level Armageddon."  Suddenly steel sheets slid down over the windows and walls which began to glow with blue spell-work.  "Now nothing gets in or out.  We're safe here.  Just breathe."

"We're...We're safe," he muttered to himself.  "Breathe, breathe.  Got to breathe."  Bruce took several breaths and soon the green started to fade away.  It was still several minutes before Bruce looked up and sat against the wall.  "It's okay.  I think...I think it is okay now."

"Good, good..." Tony continued to pat Bruce on the back.  "Jarv.  Release lockdown."  The metal sheets pulled back up and after a moment or two of machine noise they could see the calm ocean against the night sky.  "All better now?"

"I... I think so." Bruce raised a hand to his head.  "It’s still there, but it’s not as pressing as it was.  We just have to be careful." He looked over at Tony.  "Thor.... is he okay?"

"I don't know.  He's breathing but he won't wake up.  Loki hit him with some sort of spell."

Bruce pulled himself off of the ground and walked over to Thor.  "He's breathing?  Do angels even breathe?"

"That's what I said.  I mean, they are possessing humans, and humans need to breathe, but Thor did say that he doesn’t need to eat, and humans need to eat.  I'm not sure how many bodily functions an angel actually needs to maintain to keep a vessel."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over th- you know," Bruce rubbed the back of his head and sighed.  "I guess we can try waking him up again." Bruce poked at Thor's cheek.  "Thor?  Hey, can you hear me?"

When Thor didn't respond, Bruce frowned.  "Where did you say he got hit by a spell again?"

"Square in the chest."  Tony pointed to his own glowing circle.  "About the same place as me."

Bruce nodded and lifted Thor's shirt over his chest, but saw nothing.  He raised a fist over his head and pounded Thor's chest.

Thor then gasped in so violently that Tony and Bruce nearly fell backwards in surprise.  Thor then continued to cough and gasp for air like a drowned man.  He tried to stand up but could not seem to get his feet under him.

"Thor, hey!  Give yourself a minute!" Bruce yelled and tried to push him back down into a lying position.

Thor looked like he wanted to get up but laid back on the ground until he managed to catch his breath.  Once he was calm he pushed himself up to a sitting position.  "Are you alright, my friends?"

"We panicked but we fixed it," Tony said.  

"Thor, are you alright?" Bruce asked.

"I do not know.  I feel strange.  And very weak."  Thor put a hand on his stomach.  "And also...A small pain right here.  I have not been stabbed..."

Bruce and Tony exchanged a glance.  "Uh, Thor?  We were wondering; do angels need to... breathe?

"We do not need to but it helps with speaking."  Thor said trying to stand up and managing to get to his feet.  Bruce and Tony tried to object but Thor ignored them.  "Why do you ask?"

"When you were unconscious, we noticed that...you were breathing," Bruce said.  "Do you feel nauseous or anything?   Like, maybe the room is spinning and it’s hard to focus?  And the pain in your stomach, does it feel...empty?"

"Strange..."  Thor said as he stumbled around the room.  "My vision does betray me yes.  I cannot seem to see as I normally do...And I suppose my stomach does feel empty.  How strange?"

"Well, I'd hate to break it to you, tough guy," Tony said with a bit of hesitation.  "But those are all of the signs for being hungry...and being human."

Thor looked at the pair slightly confused and mildly afraid.  "But that cannot be... I am an angel.  I do not hunger.  I am just weary from Loki's spell..."

"Thor, I think that might have been Loki's spell," Bruce said with just as much hesitation as Tony had.

"What exactly did Loki say when he did it?" Bruce turned to ask Tony.

Thor looked down as if trying to think of an excuse for feeling ill.  "Loki called me a curious angel.  He said I would do nicely..."

"Do nicely..." Bruce said as realization dawned on his face.  "Oh my God."  Bruce stood up and looked at Thor.  "Thor, I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"You...you might be a Sin, buddy."  Tony cringed as he walked over to Thor slowly.

"No that is impossible, I-I am an angel!  He could not possibly corrupt something as powerful as..."  Thor paused, a look of horror on his face.  "The other man...Loki said he was an archangel...  By Heaven no!"

"They're right about that part."  The three turned their heads to see Steven appear, leaning on the wall in the corner of the room.

Steven got off of the wall and walked over to them.  "It was by Heaven.  Everything that has happened, has been done by Heaven.  They've cast away some of their most loyal soldiers for the sake of bringing Earth to an end."

"Steven, what is the meaning of this?"  Thor shook his head and walked over to his brother.  "What is going on?  Am I...human?"

Steven looked at Thor sadly and put a loving hand on his shoulder.  "You are.  You are the sin of Envy.  Your love of humanity has betrayed you."

"And our friend, our archangel James," Steven said as he pulled his hand off of Thor's shoulder and bowed his head.  "His need to protect Heaven's will also made him Lust."

"So that's how Heaven thanks you?" Tony asked.  "They throw you into your own personal Hell so they can get what they want?  Tell me why again you're still helping them?"

Steven snapped his head up at the hunter.  "Heaven has betrayed their finest for the sake of their own gain; I see that now.  There is no way that they would do this to their own for the sake of peace.  This isn't peace, and this isn't freedom, and I'm tired of being used."

"Oh, so you only care about going against the Big Daddy since its now your own kind that has to suffer like us," Tony retorted.  "Very moving, sweetheart.  Really, it is.  But you aren't getting any sympathy from me.  You left us here to suffer because you thought that Heaven was doing the right thing."

"I don't want your sympathy!" Steven yelled.  The room quaked for a moment until Steven calmed down.  He let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Of course I thought Heaven was doing the right thing; I am an angel of the Lord.  I have always done what I've been told to do because it has always seemed right.  But now, with all of this happening." Steven sighed again.  "Our father is gone and has not been heard from in a long time.  The higher angels have taken over, but I now see the treachery that surrounds them.  I don't want to be a part of that anymore."  Steven breathed in hard.  "Especially since they still pursue a pointless endeavor."

"What? The whole ending the Earth thing?" Tony scoffed.

"The Apocalypse is not happening.  The chosen vessels have ended it before it could begin."  Steven looked down.  "I received the news this morning.  Heaven is in a panic.  Michael was in charge but now he is gone.  There is Civil War."

"Civil War?" Thor asked and stepped forward.  "Brother, what is the meaning of this?"

"One side wants to use the Sins as a way to replace the apocalypse.  The other wants things to continue as they are.  Deeper down there are fights to determine who will replace Michael.  It's chaos the likes of which have not been seen since Lucifer's fall."

"And what do you want, Steven?" Bruce asked.  "What's your play in this?"

"I want to end this once and for all.  Destroying the sins will not bring the end of Hell's rule, nor the end of the world.  So I wish to help you in destroying Loki and ensure the Earth’s safety.  Hopefully by ending the sins Heaven will fall back into order."

"Do you really think defeating Loki would set all of us back to normal?  Would it really stop all of this?"

Steven sighed, "At the very least stopping Loki will keep the sins from being created."  He looked to the trio.  "Best case it might also mean weakening the magic within you and give Heaven the chance to free you from your fate."

"Oh, yeah, because Heaven has been all too willing to help us in the past," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"If the right side wins,” Steven smiled. "They will be more than happy to set things right."

Bruce interjected before Tony could argue anymore.  "We appreciate the help, Steven, we really do.  It's just... we don't know what else we can do right now.  We tried summoning Loki, but he was able to escape thanks to Lust.  Even if we summon him, Lust is going to come right behind him.  What else can we do?"

Steven stood still, a slightly confused and frightened look on his face.  "I-I've never had to give an order before.  I do not know what to do.  But at the very least I offer my services."

"Well, you're the one going on about stopping Loki," Tony said.  "Well, how can we stop him?"

"I do not know."  Steven began to pace.  "James is still obeying his mission of protecting Loki from harm..."  A sudden peal of thunder shook Steven from his thoughts.  "No, they are close.  Listen, I came here for a reason.  You have to hide, immediately!"

"Hide?  Hide where?!  It is a demon and an archangel turned Sin!" Thor argued.  "I will confront them about this change."

"JARVIS, I need those shields up again," Tony called.

"It is not Loki!"  Steven shouted as the metal shutters came down again.  "I told you that one side of Heaven wishes to use the Sins as part of the Apocalypse.  That faction is coming to fulfill their mission and fight you to the bitter end.  We need to move, now.”

"Move where?!" Bruce yelled over the impending thunder.

"Anywhere but here.  But first I need to ward you so that they cannot track you anymore.  This will hurt."  Steven held out his hands and put one on Bruce and Tony's chests.  A sudden light flashed and a bolt of pain surged through their entire torso.  As soon as the light faded he turned and did the same thing to Thor.

Bruce let out a gasp and caught his breath.

"What the Hell was that?!" Tony yelled.

Thor simply looked down at his chest.  "But Brother, now you will not be able to find us!"

"I'm coming with you.  I've abandoned my duty for too long now."  Steven looked between the trio and put a hand on Tony and Bruce.  Thor took hold of Steven's arm and within a breath they were standing in the middle of the woods.

Bruce and Tony whipped their heads around.  "Where are we?" Bruce asked.

"Central Park."  Steven announced peaking out between the trees to make sure the coast was clear.  "Has the pain faded?  Do you need a healing spell to keep moving?"

"I'm good," Tony said.  "Bruce?"

"I'm okay.  Let's just get moving."

"We should be safe for a few days."  Steven announced as they walked.  "They cannot trace you now and so will have to rely on tracking you the human way.  I took us as far as I could with so many to carry.  I must confess that I do not know where to go from here..."

"How about a nap?" Tony yawned and stretched.  "If we're in New York, then we can always crash at Stark Tower."

"Very well."  Steven said looking unsure.  "Thor, when you arrive be sure to ward the building against angels and demons.  I'm going to try to throw our brothers off the scent.  I will return in a few days.  If I do not, move again, I will find some way to track you down."

"If you can find some way to track us down, what makes you think that the others can't track us down?" Tony challenged.

"Because I know where you are."  Steven smiled softly.  "It will give me a head start at least."  Steven pulled out his angel blade and gave it to Thor.  "I will return, my brother.  And I will find a way to restore you."

"Thank you, brother," Thor accepted the blade.  "I look forward to your return."

"And I look forward to returning."  Steven said slowly and then vanished himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special takes place after this chapter and before the next:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2545268/chapters/5658722


	9. Taking the Bull by the Horns

The next few weeks were spent warding the entirety of Stark Tower against everything Thor knew of and teaching the former angel how to be human.  Warding the skyscraper turned out to be the easy part.  Besides applying infrared warding symbols on every wall and window, Tony was able to convince his employees to get an anti-possession symbol stamped on their hands when they entered as part of some sort of experimental tracking system.  It was all made up on the spot but he offered them all a thousand dollar bonus in exchange so they complied pretty quickly.

Teaching Thor was a task all it's own.  It took two full days to potty train the man, as he was having a hard time figuring out what pain or discomfort meant what on his body.  He was also having a hard time remembering to eat and when he did remember, he treated the act as a personal offense.  Sleep came easily enough to the former angel, which was the only grace Tony could find in the whole thing.  Overall Thor just seemed shocked and depressed about the whole change.

It was the fourth week of their house arrest when Tony heard a knock on the balcony door.  Peaking through the spell-work, Tony saw that it was Steven and opened the door allowing the angel inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."  Steven said, walking over to a corner of the room away from the glass door. "How have you been holding up?"

"Oh, you know, just enjoying the view of the wall," Tony said and walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.  "So, how's Heaven's divorce going?"

"The rivers of paradise run with the blood of my brothers."  Steven answered as he walked over and took Stark's drink and downed it in one gulp.  "So not that great."

Tony raised an eyebrow and grabbed another glass, pouring more into the two glasses.  "Yeah, this has all caused too many casualties.  The only good thing I can say is that the past few weeks have been uneventful here."

"I am glad."  Steven said with a small smile, this time he drank the alcohol slower.  "And how has Thor fared with humanity?"

Tony let out a grimace and Steve started drinking a bit faster.  "It's like teaching a baby...well, a grown baby, how to live.  He's getting better at it, so that's a plus," Tony sighed and took a drink.  "He isn't doing well with it emotionally though."

"I assumed not.  He has been ripped from his family and home right in the middle of a conflict.  But if he could see the infighting..."  Steven took another drink.  "He might want to stay human for a bit longer."

"He said that he'd rather join the fight and die than be stuck like this.  No offense to us, of course," Tony waved off his own remark and took a final sip of his drink.

Steven smiled slightly.  "I see his personality is the same as ever."  Steven took a final drink and put his glass down.  "But now, I have good news.  I have managed to find another Sin."

"...I'm not entirely sure if that is good news or not, but I'll try to keep looking at the bright side of things.  So, does that mean we have a location on Loki?"

"No, I'm afraid not."  Steven looked  out the window.  "I found her on accident actually.  I was experimenting with different tracking methods to ensure you would not be found when I noticed the signature of a Sin. I followed it to a hospital near here.  We need to collect her as soon as possible, otherwise one of my brothers may kill her."

"JARVIS, call Bruce and Thor in here.  We've gotta get going."

 

* * *

 

Steven had been able to grab the three Sins and teleported them to the hospital parking lot.  When their senses came to them, Tony turned his head to the hospital and froze in horror.

"Tony...are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Steve, which room is she in?"  Tony asked in near horror as he marched over to the hospital entrance.

"She is in 356, in the extended stay ward."  Steven answered and Tony went pale.

Bruce's eyes flashed in realization.  "Tony, this isn't where Pepper is, is she?"  Tony ran inside the building.  "Tony, wait!"

By the time they caught up with Tony he was already in the room sitting next to the sleeping woman.  "So angel-boy, which Sin is she?"

"Sloth."  Steven said simply.

"But," Thor interrupted.  "Tom said that Sloth had been killed."

"That's what we all thought."  Steven said.  "Heaven thought we had taken care of this Sin already.  It turns out she is still hanging on.

"Son of a bitch," Tony gritted out.  “Loki had her… but you bastards put her in a coma for ten years!”

"We will discuss this later, Stark, we need to leave immediately," Steven commented.  "With so many Sins in one place, the disproportionate balance of energy might be enough to overcome the wards I put on all of you."

"Then why did you have us all come here together?" Bruce asked.

"I needed to move you to another location.  You have been still for too long."  Steven reached out and put his hand on her chest.  The same bright light flashed and Pepper's muscles contracted a little from the pain, making her back arch.  When the light faded Steven breathed out hard.  "Take hold of me and I'll take you all somewhere else."

Thor immediately grabbed onto him.  Bruce and Tony hesitated, exchanging glances, and then put hands on Steven.

The next thing they knew they were in the middle of the living room in a nice log cabin.

"I have taken the liberty of warding this place before your arrival."  Steven said as he walked Pepper to one of the bedrooms.

"Then how did you get in here?" Bruce asked as he followed the others.

Steven pointed to the opened backdoor.  "Open doors and windows break the seal.  Worry not; I examined this place thoroughly before I came to collect you."

Steven placed Pepper on the bed and Tony pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.  "Thank you for your help, my brother.  Maybe we should board the windows and doors to make sure they can't be opened?" Thor asked and leaned against the wall.

"Good idea."  Steven said putting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "There is some wood out back; I shall help you prepare it."

Bruce entered the room as Steven and Thor left.  "You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..."  Tony shook his head. "Nope, no, I'm not.  How in the world are we going to take care of a comatose woman in the middle of the woods?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," Bruce sighed and pushed a hand up his face and into his hair.  "We can get Steven to bring medical supplies, but I'm not that kind of doctor; I'm not fully sure what to do in this situation."

Bruce and Tony stayed in the silence, looking over at the comatose woman on the bed.  After a few moments, Bruce got off of the wall and walked over to the two.  "Do you know how she got into the coma in the first place?  I mean, remember when it happened to Thor?  Do you think that maybe he was in such a state until we woke him up?"

Tony shook his head and laughed slightly.  "You know. I hate when you might be right.  I told you earlier that Loki had taken her.  He had her for hours, it could have happened then.  The doctors said that they had no idea why she was still alive or why she wasn't waking up...."

"Do you think that maybe...we should try it?"

"Let's wait until Steven and Thor come back."  Tony sighed.  "That way if she needs anything feather-butt could go get it."

"You're right; that's a good point," Bruce nodded.  "I'm going to see if they need some help.  Maybe we can get this done faster." Bruce turned and walked towards the door.

 

* * *

 

Once the cabin was boarded up and properly sealed they all gathered around Pepper.  Tony stood closest and he looked up to Steven nervously.

"So how does this awakening thing work?"  Tony asked, his hands balling up into fists and then releasing quickly over and over again.

"Bruce is the only one here who can awaken another Sin."  Steven said looking over to Bruce.

"...Me?" Bruce looked incredulously at Steve and pointed at himself.  "Why me?"

"James and yourself are the only Sins that have been fully realized."  Steven explained.  "Or rather, you both have access to the power of your Sin."  Steven sighed.  "Thor and Tony, though they are Sins, are relatively dormant.  They show the signs, but they do not have access to their power."

"Oh, that's a comfort," Bruce muttered.  He raised his hands a few inches over Pepper's chest and looked with hesitation to Tony.  "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Tony sighed and looked down at Pepper.  "What other choice do we have?  We can't take care of her like this."

Bruce swallowed and nodded.  "I guess, I'll do what I did last time then... I'm sorry."  Bruce raised his arm and curled his hand into a fist and slammed it onto her chest.

Pepper breathed in violently just like Thor did.  Her eyes shot open as she flew sitting upright.  But just as soon as she got up she fell back onto the bed and began coughing.

"Pep? Pep, are you okay?  Can you hear me?"  Tony said taking her hand.  "It's Tony, come on, it's going to be okay."

"T-Tony?"  Pepper managed to say between coughs.  "What's going on?"  She looked around the room in confusion.  "Where are we?  Who are these people?"

"My lady, please be at peace," Thor spoke up.  "You must lie still for a while more."

"Tony?"  Pepper said looking over the group once more.

"This is Thor, Steven, and Bruce."  Tony pointed to each of them.  "It's alot to explain, but basically, we need to hide here for a while.  There are some bad people after us.  No offense, Steven."

Steven looked over at Tony with a frown.  "None taken."

"Bad people?" Pepper asked and then her face hardened.  "Oh my God, Tony.  What did you do now?"

Tony flashed a winning smile. "Oh the usual.  You know how much of a mess I am on my own."

Pepper let out a groan.  "I'm just glad that you're safe, for once.  I guess."  She looked over at him.  "Its Loki, isn't it?  What happened?  I can't remember much of anything."

Tony shrugged guiltily.  "You know me too well...Sorry, but it seems I've gotten you wrapped up in my mess."  Tony looked down.  "Loki, kinda sorta cursed you."

"When have I not gotten wrapped up in your messes?" Pepper said with a soft smile.  "I'm sure we can figure this out.  I mean, he hasn't done anything too life-threatening with you up until now, right?"  Tony grimaced and Pepper went pale.  "Tell me what happened."

"We maybe possibly might be pawns in an apocalyptic battle between Heaven and Hell."  Tony looked up to Pepper who was giving him a small, professional death glare.  "Maybe, I said maybe.  We're working on it."

"Working on it?  How long have you been working on it?"

"Actively, about a little more than a month."

"I've only been gone for a month or two," Pepper sighed with relief.  "That's good news at least."

"More like....five-ish years?" Tony cringed.

"Five years!"  Pepper yelled putting a hand to her face.  "I've been in a coma for that long?  Oh my God...."  Pepper grew silent as she resigned herself.  "That aside.... You have only been actively dealing with Loki for a month when he's been tailing you for over ten years!"

Tony paused, seeming to be looking for an excuse.  "It's been a very productive month."

"What do you want me to say to that?  Job well done, I'm proud of you?!" Pepper yelled at him.

"In my defense, we only found out about the apocalypse plan a little over a month ago."  Tony paused and looked to the group for help.  "I figured that was pretty good.  I mean we got an angel, a real life angel.  And he's not a dick!  That's a plus."

Pepper looked over at the three, who were standing there awkwardly.  She then looked back at Tony and dropped back on the bed.  "This is... this is all too much.  I don't know... what I can do."

"For now, my lady."  Thor said stepping forward.  "You need to rest.  Whatever more needs doing can wait until the morning."

“Right... yeah... you're right," Pepper laid down from her slouched position on the bed.  "I just...need to rest."

"I'll wake you if anything changes okay?"  Tony said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Once her breathing evened out the group left her alone in the bedroom.

"Steven..." Bruce said softly.  "She fell asleep... after just waking up.  Has she fully awakened as a Sin?"

Tony turned around to him.  "That doesn't mean anything!" he said angrily.  "It was just a lot of information to take in; that's all!"

"Actually,” Steven said looking back over to the room.  "As Thor's sign of Sin was to lose his grace, her's, as the Sin of Sloth, is her weakened state."  He looked back to Tony.  "She will wear out faster than normal.  At least until her Sin fully awakens."

Bruce let out a breath and looked at Tony.  

"That's not going to happen," Tony said evenly.  "We're going to find Loki and end this now before any more sins awaken; and we're not going to find that bastard by just sitting around here every day for the rest of our lives."

"What do you suggest, Sir Stark?"

"We take the bull by the horns."

Steven and Thor looked confused.  "Are we fighting a bull now?"

Tony rolled his eyes and let out a groan.  "Oh my God, angels are idiots…  And you were left in charge of ending the world?  No wonder you lot screwed up."

"That's just a way of speaking," Bruce answered.  "What he means is he wants to take Loki head-on instead of stay in this house any longer."

"And how do you suggest we find Loki?"  Steven asked, sounding mildly defensive.  "It's not like he'll willingly appear again after you tried to kill him last time.”

"You don't think he'd come find us?" Tony asked.  "Hello, there are four Sins ready for the taking here.  You'd think he'd just leave us here forever?  He's got Heaven in a war against itself and Lucifer licking his wounds from his failed attempt at world conquest.  He's not going to just sit around and wait forever; it's the perfect opportunity."  Tony walked over to one of his chests and started rifling through weapons.  "The guy is going to want to be known for what he is doing; he's a full-tilt diva.  It won't be that hard to track him down if need be."

"He still has three more Sins to create before he can launch his attack."  Steven shouted back.  "If I were him I would wait until I had them all before I began taking risks.  Where do you even expect to find him anyway?"

"Well, you're not him, are you?  I've known this guy for about 10 years."  He looked up and pointed at Steven.  "You only knew about him for these past few weeks, and that's only because one of your brothers turned into his own personal monkey.  This guy is bringing chaos everywhere he goes.  If we start with information that's similar to what happened when he brought Lust to the tower, we might be able to track him." Tony walked back over to Steven and stood half a foot from his face.  "Unless you want us to just sit around and twiddle our thumbs."

"I want to keep you out of Loki's hands."  Steven said glaring down at the man.  "There is more at stake than my own personal loyalties.  All of humanity is in the crossfire.  Are you prepared to endanger the whole world?'

"Are you prepared to sit back and watch the whole world burn?"  Tony glared back.  "Or are you going to get off your pansy-ass and fight?  Because the longer we sit here doing nothing, the worse off humanity is going to be because Loki is out skipping around town with Hugh Hefner."

"His name is James!"  Steven yelled back.  His shoulders and chest were moving up and down rhythmically like he was beating invisible wings against the air.  "He was assigned to protect Loki for the past century.  He would tell me about Loki when he could get away, what he was planning, what his patterns were...  How else do you think I knew so much about the Sins?!  Bucky-James kept me informed; as much as he knew.  The fact that he was able to brainwash and corrupt him so much is a testament to Loki's  power and planning...  You may have experience with him, but that is only the side he wanted you to see... Bucky saw him as he was; saw every aspect of his plans."  Steven laughed.  "It seems you truly are the Sin of Pride to think that you alone have all the answers."

"Fuck off, Cupid.  If your buddy saw every aspect of his plans', then why is he a Sin?  That is, unless he wanted to become one."

"He would not dare!  Loki was only able to manipulate him because you freed him from his vessel!"  Steven walked over to a window.  "Without a vessel he could corrupt James on a spiritual level.  He could not run away...That would be to turn his back on everything he believes in...  He wanted to fulfill his mission of protecting Loki until the apocalypse... He wanted to obey Heaven because he trusted they knew what was best.  We all did..."

"Save me the tears, Steven."

"Tony..." Bruce started.

"No Bruce," Tony dismissed him.  "It's time for action.  We can't just sit here and wait for him to end the world.  I'm leaving to find him, with or without you.  What's it going to be?"

"What about Lady Pepper?"  Thor interjected.

"She can stay here where it’s sealed off," Tony said as he turned to him.  "She's not in any position to fight, so she's going to have to sit this one out."

Steven shook his head.  "I still believe this to be risky, Stark."

"So we should just sit here and wait for the world to end?!  We've been over this, Steve.  You still haven't found a good enough argument to beat mine out." he looked over at Bruce.  "Bruce, back me up here."

Bruce stiffened at the mention of his name and he hunched over when all heads turned towards him.  "I...I guess we'd have to go after him," Bruce stuttered out.  "I mean, I'd rather come up with a plan first, but I don't think we have time to sit around anymore.  Steven, what else would there be to do here anyway?  I mean, I don't want anyone else to have to turn into Sins ei-."

"See, the man has spoken," Tony interrupted.

"I just want you to consider that this might be dangerous."  Steven said one more time but Tony would not hear it.  He gave one last look at the bedroom Pepper was in and began walking towards the door, Bruce following soon after.

"Thor, are you coming?" Tony asked as he pulled his tablet out and started looking through his research.

Thor looked to Steven and looked back to Tony.  "No.  I...I will stay and tend to Lady Pepper.  Besides, it would be too dangerous for us all to remain together.  If you need me, I will be here."

"Suit yourself," Tony shrugged and started walking out.  He stopped and turned back.  "Oh yeah, Thor?  Thanks for looking after her.  Tell her I'll be back and this will be over with real soon."  Thor nodded and Tony and Bruce walked out.

"Okay, so I've been doing some research while we've been on angel house arrest," Tony started when Bruce and he left the house.  "When Lust arrived on the scene, he left a certain energy around where he first arrived."

"So what makes his so different than any other energy source?" Bruce asked, an eyebrow raised.

"This energy is cosmic," Tony said and pushed the tablet under his nose.  "So if we can track this kind of energy, we can probably find where he was last."

Bruce squinted his eyes and the screen.  "Actually, there's also a small symbol where you said the energy was left behind."  Tony made a grabbing motion and Bruce shared the tablet.  "Does this look like anything that you know?"

"Never seen it in my life," Tony answered.  

Bruce gave him a soft smile.  "Then maybe this symbol is something that only he leaves behind.  If we track his energy to the last point he was in, we can find the symbol to determine whether that really was him or not."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tony smirked.  "Jarv, get me anything relating to any weird occurrences.  Look up facebook posts, twitter, hell, even the National Enquirer.  I need a list and I need a few places that he could have turned up."

"Of course, sir."  JARVIS replied.  "I shall have the full list compiled shortly, however the closest possible area is four miles north east of here.  Shall I set the GPS?"

"Make it so," Tony replied and looked around the forest and sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have to hike it, Spanky," Tony turned to Bruce.  

"Good thing I brought my hiking shoes," Bruce laughed.

Tony turned his head right and then left, looked up at the sky then back down to the tablet.  Bruce shook his head.

"Northeast is that way, Tony."  Bruce pointed and took the lead.  "How did you survive hunting alone for so long?"

"Excuse me for not being allowed into the Boy Scouts for more than two weeks, Eagle Scout," Tony frowned and caught up to him.  "Besides, my tech is good enough to replace those aspects of myself and make them better, right?"

"What are you going to do when your battery's run out?"  Bruce laughed.

"Probably cry a little bit."  Tony held the tablet close to his head.  "Don't worry Jarv.  Daddy's not going to let you die.  You're going to live forever."

Bruce laughed at Tony as they continued to walk in general silence.


End file.
